


Naruto: Unconditional Love

by Dubloverism (NarutoLovah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoLovah/pseuds/Dubloverism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a modern AU with naruto a car enthusiast who loves to race and be with his Futanari girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

I DON’T OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

Flashback

“Phone Speech italicized”

Text Messaging

Naruto X Futanari Samui X ? X ?

Warning contains Futanari & Futanari on Male relationships do not read if you are uncomfortable with Futa.  
This will be a Naruto x Samui story set in a modern AU and it will be mostly fluff with a Street-racer savvy Naruto. There might be 1 or 2 more girls in the pairing I’m not really sure but here are possible picks with a rating of how possible the girl is with 1 being the lowest possibility and 5 being very likely, also if the girl is a Futa or not depends on the girl. If you have a girl you want pm me or review with your pick don’t flame me about this being weird or what not just don’t read it if you don’t like it and I’m not an experienced writer by any means so there will be mistakes. There will be no Konoha girls unless there listed (No Hinata there are sooo many stories of her) and if you’re looking for pure smut you’re out of luck this will be Fluff/Romance with frequent lemons maybe one everyyyyyy two chapters? I’m not really sure also any girls that are listed that are under aged will be aged to legal standards so no worries there.

Raven (Teen Titans, 5)

Konan (Naruto, 3)

Mabui (Naruto, 3)

Honey (Space Dandy, 2)

Kallen Kozuki (Code Geass, 1) 

C.C. (Code Geass, 1) Code Geass characters are unlikely they are very well developed characters and they are beyond my abilities anything I could do with them would only be a disgrace to them.

Miranda (Mass Effect, 2)

Jack (Mass effect, 3) she will look like she did in ME3 if I choose her

Aayla Secura (Star Wars, 4) I’ve personally only watched 1 star wars movie and understand this is a very well-liked franchise and anything I could do with her wouldn’t be perfect by any means but she’s hot so yeah!

Morrigan (Dragon Age, 4) playing through the game now and she’s an interesting character

Shizune (Naruto, 2)

Tsunade (Naruto, 2)

Any girl from SAO (Sword Art Online, 1) Meh 

Diana/Wonder woman (DC Universe, 5)

Fem Kyubi (Naruto, 1) Very unlikely its been done so many times

Yugito (Naruto, 1) not used often but still it’s very unlikely

Shego (Kim Possible, 3) Read a story of her in a Naruto crossover and remembered her from my childhood so possibly

Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann, 3) not my favorite anime but she could work

Saeko (High School of The Dead, 3) she would be fun to write for and she’s beautiful

 

Haruko Haruhara (Fooly Cooly, 3) Super random show but she’s cute

Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop, 3) 

Celty Sturluson (Durarara, 3) Of course she’ll have her head!

Riza Hawkeye (Full Metal Alchemist, 4)

Himeko Inaba (Kokoro Connect,4)

Suì-Fēng (Bleach, 5) if anything she’s number one my personal list

Olivier Mira Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist,3)

Nozomi Kujō (Bleach, 5) second on my personal list

Erza Scarlet (Fairytail, 3) in the middle of the series and don’t have much of a grasp on her character

Yuri (Angel Beats,4) Ending of that show was so sad

Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan,4) good show and a popular one at that

Blair (Soul Eater,2) I’m 50/50 on this show it seems good but I can’t commit to it

Robin Nico (One Piece,3) sorry to all the one piece fans but I hate this show I’ve been told it’s because I’ve only seen the dubbed version but It just seems too random for my taste

Revy (Black Lagoon, 4)

Temari (Naruto,3)

Anko (Naruto, 3)

Nemu (Bleach,5) she’s number three on that personal list

Tsume Inuzuka (Naruto, 2)

Hana Inuzuka (Naruto, 3)

Kushina (Naruto, 4)

Annie Leonhardt (Attack on Titan, 4)

Azula (Avatar, 4)

Shura Kirigakure (Blue Excorsist, 3)

Koyuki (Naruto, 4)

Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in The Shell, 5) number four on that list

That’s all I’m going to list for now enjoy the story!

The city of Konohagakure was a bustling city filled with over five million people including one Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Said boy was currently getting dressed having decided to throw on black pants with gray sneakers and a white V-neck under a black and grey jacket. He walked down the short hallway of his two bedroom one bath house passing the pictures adorned on the walls, he stopped and let his blue eyes drift to one of him and his father he missed him terribly but pushed those thoughts aside lest he go through the day upset he shivered at that thought Samui would be upset if she had to deal with a gloomy Naruto. He smiled as he continued to walk while thinking of his girlfriend. Samui Nii was her name and she was beautiful he had ever only had eyes on her since the sixth grade and they had been friends since the seventh. There was always something special about her he knew that even as a kid he knew his busty girlfriend was the one for him. They had officially started dating freshman year after an accidental kiss that was the same night he proved to himself she was special physically not just mentally. In the midst of their accidental kiss that had begun to get heated he discovered that she had a male anatomy just like his own.

The day he found out was the same day he had ever seen Samui cry she was usually stoic and only spoke when needed unless it was to him. Instead of getting angry or being disgusted he had brushed it off and said it wouldn't stop them from being together it wasn’t like futanari were completely uncommon. They had started their physical relationship their senior year on prom night. It had been a clumsy night filled with moans and screams both of them had taken each other’s virginity in more ways than one. Whether one of them penetrated the other depended solely on who wanted it more. It usually ended up with Samui on top, he chuckled who was he kidding he couldn't really remember the last time he had been on top without Samui having to ask or hint something she teased him about every so often.

He grabbed the keys hanging next to the door and walked to one of his most prized possessions. A Mitsubishi evolution lancer X him and most everyone called it the Evo X it was one of the two vehicles he owned with the other being a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, the words legal and safe didn’t apply to his cars and that’s the way he liked it. He drove his Evo more than the GT-R with the Evo being a less noticeable car by the authorities. Both cars were all white except when it came to the rims of the cars which were black he kept his Nissan hidden in a special underground garage lift built under a crappy looking shed in his backyard it was his dream car while most wanted some fast sports car made by Ferrari or Lamborghini the two he had were what he had always wanted. Locking the door to his house he unlocked his Mitsubishi and slid into the driver’s seat. He checked his pocket for his phone when he felt vibration and connected it to his cars hands free system when he saw the familiar name appear on his caller id.

“Hey Mui-chan I’m on my way you ready?”

“Mhm I’ll be waiting for you as always Naruto-kun so what’s up?” she questioned while he slid the key into the ignition.

“Not much I got to thinking about my dad-“the blonde started while pushing the button for the engine start up. Hearing the seven hundred horses in the engine rev to life he gave the gas pedal a couple pushes enjoying the sound before shifting to reverse while turning his head to back up safely.

“Naruto…” her edgy warning tone came out. He sighed at her warning knowing full well what that tone meant.

“Relax Mui-chan I know you don’t like it when I let my emotions get the better of me but that doesn't matter it’s about you and me today right? No college to worry about no work or anything of the sort right” he questioned happily. He smiled when he heard her small laugh. They had been planning a day out together for a couple days now having not had the time to spend time together because of final exams at the college they both went too. He started his drive to his girlfriend’s house she lived with her parents but rarely stayed there having only decided to stay there for a couple weeks to be able to study in peace knowing that as long as they were in the same house studying would lead to boredom and boredom would lead to lovemaking wonderful passionate pleasurable lovemaking. Just thinking about their often intimate moments got his blood pumping and made him subconsciously drive faster his engine roaring down the highway he smiled before he realized what he was doing and slowed down his exhaust backfiring the familiar red flames for a moment. If he died Samui would kill him. The couple continued to talk until he arrived at her neighborhood. The blonde stopped his Evo at the gate of the neighborhood that his lover stayed in; her parents were filthy rich as far as he was concerned but were down to earth people and had always liked him with his feelings to them being mutual. Her parents had watched him grow up just as his own parents did and had never objected to Naruto dating her despite her differences. The busty blonde’s parents were very protective of their daughter and would have most likely told any other boy she was friends of to fuck off which wasn't often with her and him always being together only a few times had someone come up to her while he was with her and tried to get her to spread her legs for them. He was of course angry but he could understand she was beautiful and perfect to him as well as sexy and hot to many others including him. She didn't need protection though she knew how to handle a blade and kept one on her at all times no matter where they were. Turning off the car he walked to the front door of the large house and glanced at the Mercedes CLA 250 in the half-moon driveway it meant only her mom was home with her, a nice woman by the name Yugito one look at her and you could easily see where her daughter’s beauty originated. Walking up to the door he unlocked it having had his own key for years now. He walked into the living room to the sound of the one hundred inch flat screen TV on the wall.

“Naruto-kun!” he heard before he was wrapped in a hug by his lithe girlfriend. He returned the gesture and slid his hands to the side of her face and tilted her head until their lips met. Her own hands slid to his waist and began rubbing in slow repeated up and down motions. He continued the kiss and slipped his tongue inside of where her own was hosted. They both felt each other’s need of physical release they hadn't been together in three weeks only being able to pleasure each other with words over the phone. It had been a stressful couple weeks but they had both passed there exams with flying colors. Today was going to be their reunion day filled with movies dates and other things of the sort. He grunted when she slapped his butt and knew he would be on bottom if the aggressiveness she was showing was any indication he inhaled needing breath and immediately was reminded of the vanilla scent she always had. They both separated when they heard a cough and looked to see Yugito sitting on the L shaped couch watching a playful smirk on her lips.

“Take it upstairs you two or leave and Naruto young man you think you can come in here without seeing me for weeks and not say anything do I have to hurt you?” she asked semi playfully he chuckled nervously while Samui settled in under his arm.

“Sorry Gito-chan it’s just been a long time I would hug you but…” he replied gesturing to his aroused state with the usual nickname he referred to her as. Ever since he was a kid he called her that and when the blue eyed male had grown older and wiser he tried to call her by her given name with a respectful suffix only to be threatened with castration if he did it again.

“Don’t worry about, you two go out and have fun I’ll tell Rui-kun you said hello and please go to your house for the festivities I plan on having my own fun with Darui today too” she said wiggling her brows at the two with a suggestive tone. Samui gave an unnoticeable shiver which only he felt he didn’t blame her the thought of your parents doing the same thing as you did with your own lover wasn’t very pretty. With a wave to Yugito he walked out of the door to the large house and opened the door of his car for Samui and waited for her to get in. She smirked and gave him a small kiss and whispered a few words that would surely awaken Naruto jr not that there was anything jr going on in his pants he was gifted in that department and she sometimes even felt jealous much to his amusement. He took a few moments to take in her appearance a white t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Closing the door after her he awkwardly settled into the driver’s seat his erection showing through his jeans. The engine once again roared to life and looked over feeling playful sky blue eyes almost as bright as his own staring back at him. He rolled his eyes she could be downright evil when she wanted him. He began the drive to Wasabi a sushi restaurant her favorite thing besides ice-cream she hated spicy foods something that wasn’t all that surprising to him when he first learned. He himself preferred ramen especially made by Samui she was terrible at cooking anything other than that but for some reason she had the secrets of ramen figured out. She always kicked him out of the kitchen before he could figure out the ingredients and no amount of begging or sexual poundings could get the ingredients from her. That had been the longest night for either of them which resulted in the two being physically satisfied for almost a week. He remembered how sore his ass and penis was and had promised himself never again unless they both really needed it. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Samui’s hand found his on top of his which resided on the shifter. He spared a glance to her shaded blue eyes and smirked she always looked good in those.

“Have you talked to Omoi lately?” she asked watching them zoom past other cars. He wasn’t going very fast well as fast as he could have been going. She knew that his car wasn't normal or legal by any means and that he spent most of his time on it when he wasn’t with her. When she first found out she had tried to tell him to get rid of it not knowing the level of trouble he could get in for having the highly modified car. It was the first time he had gotten genuinely angry with her and had resulted with him not talking to her for a day. Anyone that knew Naruto was aware of three things. one don’t fuck with his ramen two don’t fuck with his cars and three and the biggest of them all don’t fuck with his family and friends or anyone he loved especially Samui. The worst event had happened when a guy hit on her when she was with him at the mall spending the day together when an older man had tried to hit on her who seemed to have plenty of money Naruto could take people flirting with her with ease knowing that she would shoot them down immediately but the old fool had made the mistake of grabbing her arm rather roughly leaving a small bruise when they had begun to leave. The result was Naruto almost ending up in prison. That was the only time she had been scared, not of him but of what he could do. He was by no means small being taller than her by an inch and a half and frequently working out gave him a slightly opposing figure along with the stares of plenty of girls. She had never seen him fight no it wasn’t a fight it was a beating there was so much blood it still jolted her awake at times with slight tears. He had always been a peaceful person that settled things with his car. But seeing him automatically fly forward with violence had been so out of character for him she never wanted to see him in that state of rage again even of it was for her.

“Yeah he says hi and invited us to his and Karui’s wedding next Saturday do you want to go?” he questioned. She smiled he never made plans without running them by her first it was a habit he always had. Samui leaned over the center console and pecked his cheek.

“It’s cool babe and by the way…” she left off letting her voice drop several octaves she nibbled on his ear jolting Naruto jr awake.

“-that ass is mine tonight” he floored it throwing the car into fifth gear causing her to laugh and the car to accelerate throwing her back into her seat. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated by the waitress who asked for their choice of drinks.

“Root beer for me” Samui replied stoically

“Sprite please” Naruto responded while eyeing the menu for what he wanted.

“Is Sierra Mist ok?” Samui shut her menu and gave Naruto a pointed look telling him to behave. That was another pet peeve of his if a restaurant carried sierra mist instead of sprite he tended to get snippy with their servers which she had repeatedly lectured him on it was a wide known fact that you don’t mess with the same people who handled your food. He sighed heavily and gave a strained smile while nodding before watching her leave with their choices.

“Naruto-kun it’s not the employees fault they don’t have sprite why do you insist on giving them trouble?” she asked the annoyed blonde without looking up from her menu.

“I know it’s just annoying I just want to know why though is it cheaper? Do they think it’s better? Or are they just trying to fuck me?” he wondered out loud.

“I would hope not I’ll be doing plenty of that later” she replied sultrily her blue eyes sparking in amusement. He blushed at her perverseness she always had been that way. Not soon after they had ordered and gotten their food and drinks. Naruto continued to struggle using chopsticks with Samui being the more experienced of the two it had been hilarious seeing him try the first time when they had gone to a place with chopsticks. After teaching him he was pretty good with only occasionally massacring the sushi.

“What movie do you think we should see?” she shrugged and took a roll from his plate before seeming to focus.

“I heard the new princess Gale move was good” she informed watching him eat his food.  
“Yeah Kazehana is a good actor I liked her first movie the second one was bad though” she raised an eyebrow to him seemingly offended.

“No I think you have it turned around the second one was the good one.” He rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Seems like someone doesn’t know a good movie when they see one I’m disappointed Mui-chan” she glared at him and the couple continued to converse until they left while paying the bill but not before telling Naruto to give a tip despite them not having his favorite drink. On the way out the two encountered Motoko Kusanagi one of Samui’s classmates and a friend of hers. Naruto had only had eyes for Samui but seeing Motoko truly made him wonder how people turned out so beautiful. Motoko had pink eyes with purple short hair her voice always seemed to be set in a serious yet unintentional flirtatious tone. She was hot and sexy but still had nothing on Samui as far as he was concerned. He felt Samui squeeze his hand and realized he had been staring at her face for a bit too long after she acknowledged him. He laughed nervously that was going to earn him an extra rough session tonight.

“Sorry about that Motoko-san it’s good to see you again it’s been some time hasn’t it?”

“Yes it has you should come out with Samui on girl nights sometimes you’re a hot topic” she replied causing him to raise an eyebrow to Samui who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He nodded and smiled to the woman.

“I would but that defeats the purpose of girls night correct?” the purpette nodded and bid them a good night before walking off. He opened the door for Samui as he always did and settled into the driver’s side and started the engine startling the group of people walking past his car pulling out of the restaurant parking lot he began the drive to the movies. 

“Ne is Motoko good looking to you?” she questioned playfully but he knew if he answered wrong he would regret it.

“She’s pretty yes but not as much as you I love you Samui don’t forget that” she smiled and nodded before moving her hand to his lap.

“Good answer and you kept your eyes above the neck and I appreciate that so let me reward you with a preview of tonight.” He slowed down immediately to slightly below speed level knowing that the end result of this would in him most likely losing control of his foot. She nibbled on his neck inhaling his earthy scent she shivered while breathing slowly on his neck she felt him reach for something and cracked a sky blue eye open to see him reaching for the air condition resulting in her grabbing the hand and placing it at her own growing erection. He sighed the only time she like to be hot was when she was pounding away into him or vice versa. He rubbed a hand up and down her clothed erection feeling the cloth straining against her pants with her mimicking him. She having the pleasure of using both hands got past his pants first and began to fish her man’s arousal out of the thin annoyance called boxers. He sighed when he felt her small cold hands finally grasp him. She started with agonizingly slow strokes letting him fish her arousal from her clothed jail cell. He began to stroke her off with the same speed as her own he moaned when she engulfed his manhood with her mouth he floored out without thinking but slowed down and saw the turn to the movie theater coming up and let go of her erection to shift he pulled into the nearest parking space of the crowded parking lot and hoisted her up into his lap forcing her mouth from him he settled for letting her grind her supple butt on his erection. He jerked her off with slow heated stokes and felt her getting ready to release and cursed he didn’t want to ruin a shirt he opened the center console and retrieved a napkin and returned to his girlfriend and felt her grinding into him even harder and wilder she began to yell his name at his gradually fast strokes and felt himself ready to reach cloud nine too. She screamed his name one last time the car giving one last rock before the expensive shocks did their job. He caught her arousal in the disposable cloth and tossed it into the cup holder before he reached for her hips and began to thrust her hips only to be stopped by a relived looking Samui.

“I don’t think so lover boy you have to wait until we get home” she smiled triumphantly at his astounded face at the turn of events as he should have been. She wanted him worked up and frustrated tonight ready to take all the punishment she could give him and if that meant denying him an orgasm then so be it.

“But Mui-chan…” she looked into his frustrated blue eyes and cupped his whiskered cheek before giving him a soft kiss.

“Naruto baby relax I’ll give it to you as much as you want later but you have to be cool understand?” she asked him as if he was a small child he nodded before burying his head in between her sizeable chest his erection now gone replaced with an ache in his loins he found comfort in her hands stroking the back of his head soothingly and felt her shift and knew they had to catch their movie he nodded letting her climb off of him and zip her pants up before he did so too. Stepping out of the frost white car they walked hand in hand to the theater one of them frustrated. Stepping up to the ticket booth Naruto looked at the choices of the movie and looked to Samui.

“Welcome to the palace what movie would you like?” the teenage cashier questioned.

“Two for Princess Gale ” Samui replied.

“That’ll be fourteen fifty” Nodding Naruto gave the cashier money ignoring the sultry look from the female teen. An hour later the couple found themselves in the far back of theater focusing more on each other’s tongues than the movie Naruto growing increasingly upset his blonde girlfriend had brought him almost to orgasm twice now before stopping and acting like she really cared about the movie he was beginning to think this was her plan all along. He was tempted to take her to the parking lot and take her on the car but knew she really wanted him to wait. The blonde adult felt his girlfriend’s hand begin to creep back onto his lap ready to fish out his frustration once again. He looked over only to see her still looking at the movie and decided enough was enough he stood abruptly before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the theater as quickly as possible with her giggling all the way. Reaching the car he unlocked it and waited for her to get in she gave him an innocent look and tilted her head in what he hated to admit but made her look so innocent and cute he almost forgot about his raging arousal.

“Naruto-kun what’s wrong you seem frustrated” she asked sweetly he frowned and gave her a pleasing gaze.

“Please Mui-chan get in the car” he pleaded causing her to laugh at the defeated look and tone on his face. He closed the door once she was settled in buckled in getting ready to make it home in record time. Glancing over he saw Samui already in her seatbelt he sighed focusing while closing his blue orbs before snapping them open and turning the ignition burning rubber backing out of the parking space before throwing the car forwards he heard Samui laughing but ignored it. He mashed the petal to the floor and was soon in fifth gear flying down the highways to his neighborhood he saw hi street and pulled the E-brake letting the car slide into the turn he saw his house which was settled at the end of the culvasac he slowed down letting the tires screech into the driveway before opening the door he unbuckled his seat belt before reaching over to Samui and undoing hers much to her amusement. He pulled her out of the seat and closed the door shut with his hip while locking it, picking her up bridal style he jumped onto the porch of his house and unlocked the wooden door before slamming it shut and ramming his lips onto Samui’s. She happily returned his need with slightly less vigor having had an orgasm earlier. He growled and unzipped her pants and shoved a hand down her pants passing her male part and reached for her special spot. He found it just between her slit and hardened length her penis and rubbed it and got an immediate reaction of her knees growing weak and her screaming his name. He smiled he was done playing and wanted it now he had waited just like she wanted. She let out a small growl before forcing him out of his clothes before doing the same. He cupped her mounds of flesh enjoying the globes of meat the he loved so much he immediately wrapped his mouth on one while playing with the other. Receiving moans of approval he continued to suck and kneaded her unblemished mounds before he received a powerful slap on his rear causing him to jerk forward into her waiting erection. Opening his previously closed eye she saw she had worked herself up just as much as he was and was frowning with obvious want.

“You know what to do” she replied in a no non sense tone. He nodded and sucked on his finger before entering it into himself rather easily he continued to repeat the process until she grabbed him by the arm and led him into the bedroom where she pushed him back first onto the waiting mattress eyes gleaming with feral arousal. He opened his legs ready for her to finally end the torture he had been enduring all day. His chest heaved in rising up and down with sweat practically pouring off of him he pleaded with his eyes awaiting her entrance she shook her head much to her confusion and threw the thought aside when she hovered over him and rubbed the appendage on his hole and stared at him.

“What do you want Naruto-kun tell your Mui-chan what you want” he shook his head she was being even more dominant than usual had three weeks really been that bad for her? He whispered his answer making her grasp his chin roughly to look at her blazing blue eyes.

“Look at me and say it out loud and clear” he tried to force her entrance moving his body slightly down which received him painful patch of his hair being grasped by his feral lover.

“Try that again and this won’t be pleasurable for you” he nodded and closed his eyes.

“Make love to me to me please I need it I can’t wait I need it now!” he pleaded. Seconds after the plea he felt her thrust into him without warning causing his eyes to roll into his head she pulled out and slammed her length into him slowly but heavily his own erection bouncing stiffly in the air

“Naruto-kun baby you’re so tight I missed this I missed you so much I missed us!”

“Mui-chan I love you pound me please no more slow stuff hurt me slap me just make love to me!” he shouted to her his voice wavering with every thrust she immediately complied to his pleas and wrap her small hands around his waist and thrusted in and out of him with everything she had. He threw his head side to side enjoying the long appendage running its length into him without any intention to stop. He wrapped his arms around her and threw his mouth onto hers forcing his tongue down her throat almost immediately, his moans came out in ripples that vibrated her own throat he slid his hands down to her massive bouncing mounds and began to suck on the tanned flawless skin taking a nipple into his moist cavern he began to suck igniting her to thrust into him at almost painful levels. Samui heaved into the kiss moving her hips as fast as she could hitting the spot that always made him lose it and not a second later her blond went limp with his mouth stuck in a silent scream. She smiled at his pleasure paralyzed form and patted herself on the back. She was the one that could make him feel this good she was the one who had so much control over him no one else just like he could with her that feeling of power only proved to turn her on further. She slid herself out of him much to his vocal displeasure and frowned.

“Don’t be like that, on your back love” she replied with a half annoyed tone. He complied throwing himself onto his stomach his own stiff arousal burying itself into the covers. She slid herself back in and resumed the furious lovemaking with even more vigor. She felt him shiver every time she placed small kisses on his neck while still keeping her jackhammer pace. The wet smacking sounds of skin hitting skin were drowned out by the moans and groans of the couple. Samui felt the familiar tightening around her arousal and knew he was close, quickly sliding herself out of the groaning pleasure riddled mess below her she flipped him on his stomach not bothering to ask him. She resumed the pounding with slow heavy thrusts and felt him start to spasm uncontrollably.

“Samui I can’t!” he breathless reply came signaling that he could no longer keep up with her pleasurable humps. She squeezed her eyes shut when he tightened around her painfully and milked her of the three weeks of frustration pent up inside her.

“Let it out Naruto-kun” that was all he needed before he released sending his arousal on to his lovers stomach who mimicked him less than a second later with one last heavy thrust she too reached cloud nine while emptying her seed into her lover. The two connected in a sloppy kiss before Samui collapsed on to her lover shoving her mounds into his chest their glistening bodies sliding together with ease. Neither moved in favor of getting their bodies back under control, Samui slid her softness out of her equally exhausted lover and slid under his waiting arm. Wrapping his arms around her he shifted putting the covers over the both of them ignoring the pain in-between his butt. He sighed into the top of her hair and inhaled the scent of vanilla, sex, and love that had been the result of their lovemaking. Both the blondes felt their muscles relieved of all their tension and reveled in the fact they had each other. Samui bit her lip nervously not knowing how he would respond to her question but felt like it needed to be asked. She rubbed her hands up and down his shaved chiseled abs and laid a kiss on his pecks before voicing her concern.

“You won’t leave me right?” she mentally slapped herself for sounding so weak and vulnerable. She found her lips soon taken in a soft kiss that ended quicker than she would have liked and opened her eyes to the determined face of Naruto.

“Never Mui-chan I’ll always be there for you even if you don’t want me to be” she smiled and giggled at his focused face before giving him a peck and Turning around in his arms with her back facing him. She felt safe with his arm wrapped around her form like nothing could harm her and knew that they would always be together.

Naruto woke and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he felt Samui snuggle deeper into his embrace sighing he looked over her shoulder and looked at the time and read it to be three a.m. and sighed. Giving a small kiss to the back of his vanilla scented Futa girlfriend he slid out of the bed causing her to groan at the loss of warmth before settling back down and returning to her slumber. He stepped into the shower and the juices from her earlier pounding slip out of him and run down into the drain after he slipped on a pair of sweats and a light jacket not bothering with a t shirt and walked out of the back door with a slight limp to his step. He breathed in the cool night air and looked towards the old run down looking shed and began the short trip across his yard. Going inside there was nothing except for an old workbench with pictures of his father he truly missed him and hadn’t been the same since he died. 

He shook his head and went over to the lift button hidden in-between stacked boxes and flipped the switch. Less than a second later gears began to hiss and a perfectly square patch of concrete began to rise. He smiled at the beauty that was his GT-R Samui often said his obsession with cars was bordering on psychotic but he knew she understood. She knew that he owned the monster hidden in his shed and hated it she repeatedly told him that she was scared of what might happen to him one day and that’s why he rarely drove it anymore so he could put her mind at ease. He loved his cars but he loved Samui a thousand times over and she knew that. He flinched when two soft pillows pressed into his back and arms wrap around him but relaxed knowing who it was.

“Come back to bed” he nodded and flipped the switch once again and let the car be engulfed by the hidden garage once again before turning around to in her arms. She was in nothing but the large sheet that covered the bed. He kissed her to which she happily returned before she took his hand and led him back to the house. Once they had resumed their previous position she voiced what he knew would come up sooner or later.

“You know I don’t like you around that thing” she said carefully trying not to ignite that overprotective streak of his she didn’t want them to start fighting she could never handle it when they did which was never and she could in fact recall only twice when they had both been genuinely angry at one another.

“I know Mui-chan I’m sorry I haven’t driven it in a while and I just-” he tried to say but was cut off.

“It’s alright Naruto-kun I just worry is all” he nodded into her head let himself drift off once again. When he awoke it was ten in the morning he cursed how could he sleep so late? But brushed it off they weren’t doing anything today he slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up by brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face he didn’t shower knowing Samui would want to do that with him. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen prepared to make breakfast knowing something his love always insisted on no matter what time they woke up. Said princess woke up to the smell of food and the sound of music drifting into their bedroom she smiled and slipped out of bed and searched for clothing of some kind and found his shirt. She recognized the music as Armistice by Phoenix their favorite band she walked into the kitchen to see him clad in boxers and an apron her eyes drifted down his muscular back before landing on his slightly dancing rear. She grinned and noticed she was already aroused with her erection very visible through the over sized t-shirt he couldn't hear her soft footsteps over his iPod and wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late. Smirking she pressed her body against his letting her form meld into his back. He gave a slight jump but relaxed and resumed cooking until he felt something poking him in the rear.

“Damn woman do you ever get enough?” she laughed and ignored the question in favor of slipping her hands down to his own that were breaking eggs, she coaxed him to put the food down before nudging his upper back.

“Bend over for me love” he complied and she immediately slipped his boxers and slipped a wet finger in much to his pleasure she continued to prepare him before standing to her full height and sliding herself in with ease she began a slow sensual pace just wanting to show her love for him. Their groans and moans with every thrust were drowned out by the music. Naruto kept his hands flat on the counter while Samui held his waist tightly in his hands her hips moving slowly but lovingly, shifted his erection making sure it wasn't crushed against the counter. He felt her reach around and begin to stoke him off in rhythm with her own thrust sending him closer to the edge. It only lasted for a couple minutes before both reached their climax with Naruto nearly collapsing. He panted and struggled to keep himself up while Samui emptied what little seed she could into her lover before kissing his back and pulling up his boxers while taking a seat at the dining table. She watched amused as he finished making their breakfast on shaky legs and enjoyed the sight of her lover cooking for her with her love juices running down his legs. Once he was done he set out plates for both of them and loaded food with them he took a seat next to her after turning off the music and gave her a kiss.

“Morning what was that about?” he asked while taking a bite of bacon sending her a questioning gaze. She smiled and leaned over to eat the bacon in between his lips before answering.

“Just showing you how much I love you” she replied coolly he nodded and felt his phone vibrate the table and checked it to see his friend Nozomi calling him he smiled and swiped the touchscreen answering the call.

“Hey Zomi-chan what’s up?” Samui continued to eat her food before reaching over and stealing some of his and laughed at his pointed look.

“Hey Naruto-kun I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out with me, Omoi, and Karui later were going to the Alley to race go-karts you in?” the cheerful voice of Nozomi came through the phone he looked to Samui and silently asked if she wanted to go and received a shrug of the shoulders.

“Yeah that sounds good Zomi-chan what time?”

“Were going at nine then planning to go out to eat after sound good?”

“Yeah Mui-chan’s coming too that ok?” he heard her pause and didn’t notice the small pleased smile across his girlfriend’s face.

“Uh…sure I’ll see you then” he nodded and heard the line end and put the phone on the table before reaching for more of his food, Samui laughed watching him eat and received a raised eyebrow in return.

“Go-karts? I thought you preferred the real thing” he shrugged and stood up taking the plates with them before he began to wash them once he was done he turned only to have his hand grabbed and be led to the shower he grinned at his eager girlfriend and watched her slip easily out of the oversized t-shirt with her back to him before she glanced over her shoulder.

“Well come on we have to get clean and dressed lover boy”

A/N: Chapter one is up and done I hope you enjoyed also in this AU Futa and other abnormalities of the like aren’t uncommon also I’ll talk about Naruto and Samui’s past too along with Naruto’s family.


	2. Enter Celty!

I don’t own anything that is trademarked/Branded in this story  
“Talking”  
‘Thinking’  
Flashback  
Naruto X Futanari Samui X ? X ?  
Warning contains Futanari & Futanari on Male relationships do not read if you are uncomfortable with Futa.  
I’m back with a new chapter since I’ve received good feedback from you guys! And some of you have voted for the pairing so I have updated the likeliness of which girls will make it into the pairing. Thank you for all of the reviews and messages and enjoy chapter two of Unconditional Love. I am confirming that there will be TWO more girls with Naruto making this a four way relationship (There might be a chance at a fourth girl but only if I get enough requests or the voting comes down to a tie between two girls!) also I don’t know what girls you want if you don’t review & PM me! (The girls will be chosen by chapter 5!) If you notice some girls missing (You Will) its because some have been dropped from the voting and wont be brought back unless I get plenty of request for that one person. The girls leading right now are Raven, Revy, Saeko & Celty.  
1=Not likely  
5=Very Likely  
Raven (Teen Titans, 5)  
Konan (Naruto, 3)  
Mabui (Naruto, 4)  
Jack (Mass effect, 4)  
Aayla Secura (Star Wars, 5)  
Tsunade (Naruto, 3)  
Diana/Wonder woman (DC Universe, 5)  
Saeko (High School of The Dead, 5)  
Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop, 3)  
Celty Sturluson (Durarara, 4)  
Riza Hawkeye (Full Metal Alchemist, 4)  
Suì-Fēng (Bleach, 5)  
Nozomi Kujō (Bleach, 5)  
Erza Scarlet (Fairytail, 5)  
Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan,5)  
Revy (Black Lagoon, 5)  
Temari (Naruto,3)  
Anko (Naruto, 3)  
Nemu (Bleach,5)  
Kushina (Naruto, 4)  
Annie Leonhardt (Attack on Titan, 4)  
Azula (Avatar, 5)  
Koyuki (Naruto, 4)  
Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in The Shell, 5)  
Chapter Two

Samui idly heard Naruto continue to work on his car while laying in the backyard tanning her back, she was dressed in nothing but the bottom of an orange two piece bikini a certain someones favorite color and shades to block out the sun. Shortly after getting into the shower they had another round of lovemaking and had gotten dressed and were now passing the time until it was time to go meet there friends. She chuckled softly at the memory when she had put on the lacy bottoms it had taken everything she had to keep Naruto from taking her once again with him groping her only a couple times before she got him to settle down. It made her smile to see him so attracted to her body too. She let her mind drift to tonight, she was slightly happy about getting to see her boyfriends former classmate Nozomi unable to make any moves on him. It was obvious that the girl liked him, Who wouldn’t? He was fit with just the right amount of muscle, caring, hot, handsome, financially stable, and knew all the right words for almost any situation but Samui had known him for far longer and had staked her claim on him before any other girl could but she believed that had she not known him Nozomi or any other girl would have made her move long ago. There were plenty of girls that had their eye on her blonde Adonis especially those that knew him personally. Most of the women were from the same scene as him being fellow racers and had eyed her with open resentment. When she had first met the women she held her head high and gave them her usual stoic attitude as she did now but at the time and sometimes even now she had to wonder why wasn’t he with someone who shared his interest? The girls who he knew and had more in common with were beautiful and single and openly showed affection for the male. Even with all those things he had said he wanted her, she opened her closed eyes to his form watching him lay under the car fiddling with something. When they had first started dating she had been so afraid of all the girls that liked him then would suddenly become apparent to him and he would leave her, it was a constant fear back then but as time moved on and they grew closer that fear shrunk away, she sighed thinking back to the day they began their official relationship. 

Flashback  
Fifteen year old Naruto lay on top of Samui fervently exploring her mouth with his as she did his. Samui was ecstatic and scared, happy that she had finally kissed her childhood friend but scared that he would find her abnormalities she was losing the battle against. She felt herself hardening from his tongue and readied herself to be rejected but hoped that he wouldn’t care. Her pleasure over ridden mind began to succumb to fear when she felt it stand at full attention. The futanari felt the handsome boy end the kiss but refused to open her eyes. The saliva that connected there lips broke and snapped back to her lips in a cold thin line.

'I'm so scared Naruto-kun please don’t leave me I don’t want you to go' her blue eyes began to sting with unshed tears at the thought. Noticing that everything was silent except for the slight rapid breathing of the exotic boy above her she let her tears finally fall ready to hear bear the rejection that was sure to come. Confused blue eyes roamed the slender body of Samui as everything became clear to Naruto at the distressed state of his romantic interest. There was a bulge in her jeans to match his, he blushed and looked up when he heard a sad sniffle. He widened his eyes at Samui who was openly crying staring across the room with a pained expression. If she knew she was crying she certainly didn’t show it, he could only see the side of stoic but crying face of Samui trying her best to show she wasn’t emotionally distressed.

“Samui-chan...” he called to her softly with the sincerest tone possible. She flinched at his gentle voice and felt a tiny sliver of hope well up inside her stomach but kept her expectations low. Reluctant blue eyes met blue, as Samui waited for rejection she gripped the hem of her shirt balling it in her fists.

“Naruto-kun I’m sorry I know I’m disgusting I just didn't want you to leave me please don’t leave me!” the blonde stuttered her voice pleading him all the while, she winced at the sudden anger that appeared in his eyes and shrank into herself when the boy sat up grabbing her by the shoulders roughly.

“Samui Nii don’t you ever say that again! You think this is going to stop me from ending our relationship! Do you really believe I care so much about physical appearances?! Don’t be stupid I want you for you no matter what you look like something as trivial as this won't keep us from being together understand?!” his angry voice came out, she froze with her hands gripping her biceps with unbelief.

'D-does...he really mean it?' she asked herself taking in his frowning flustered features. She reached a shaky hand out to cup his whiskered cheek as if to confirm what he had said was true. The gesture proved to get the point across when he leaned into it and gripped her hand with his own and nodded calming himself from his friend berating herself. 

“You...you mean it you really want to be with me no matter what...” she said finally letting his declaration sink in she laughed, at first in disbelief and then in joy. She laughed and buried her head into his chest.

“Naruto-kun thankyouthankyouthankyou” her rapid reply came as she wrapped her arms around the young maelstrom of emotions and held her tight. Amidst their intimate moment unknown to the new couple the door to the room they were in closed and two tip toeing parents quickly left the door. Darui smiled to himself ecstatic that his daughter finally let the fear of rejection by the boy she cared about be lifted from her shoulders. He sat down with his wife doing the same.

“Darui-kun it finally happened I knew he was the right choice for her...” she trailed off happily. He nodded to at the elated comment and wrapped his arms around her. He had never been between such different emotions, if Naruto had rejected her which he knew he would have been going to jail for assault. Yugito smirked to Darui a silent 'told you so' between them. While Darui didn’t believe that Naruto would reject her he still had the father side of him that felt there was a chance while Yugito had told him that she had one hundred percent faith in the blonde high teen.

The next day we find Naruto driving to school with Samui both practically glowing with happiness. There fingers were interlaced between them as they commuted to school no words needing to be said between them. Soon they arrived and walked into the school were they quickly found the group of students they usually talked too. The group stopped and prepared to greet the two but stopped when they saw there connected hands. Simultaneous glares congratulations and other reactions were soon exchanged between the students, among all the chaos Naruto met Samui's cold eyes and saw them warm up to give him a smile before she went back to talking to their friends.

Flashback

She smiled at the memory and saw Naruto had finished whatever he was doing and was making his way to her and took off her shades letting him once again see her blue eyes. 

“I was just thinking of you” she said folding her arms under her chin and meeting his gaze as he sat down across form her.

“Aren’t you always?” his snarky comment came out, she snorted and muttered something he couldn’t make out. 

“I was thinking about that night when we first got together...thank you Naruto-kun for being with me” she said letting her tone turn gracious, the Adonis blinked and gave his answer with a short kiss and a nod before getting up to go inside. He was stopped by her calling his name just before he reached the sliding glass door of the house and turned around to meet her call and let his jaw drop slightly at the sight. Samui sat up and tugged at the stings holding her small bikini together. She placed a hand on her hip while tucking her hair behind her ear sensually with one leg bent slightly. She smirked and could already see the bulge forming in his shorts. She grazed her body with her hands slowly starting at her breasts gripping them both lightly before moving down to her stomach letting her fingers spread over the toned flat skin and ran her fingers through the small patch of blonde hair just above her long slender legs. She finished off with one hand grasping her saftness holding it up to see her other hand grazing her moistening slit. As suddenly as it happened it stopped with her bending down to grab the small pile that was her bikini and secured it around her hips once again. She grabbed her shades that had been left unattended after her strip. He eyed her lustfully when she began walking to him ready looking ready to get rid of his arousal but furrowed his brow when she walked past him without missing a beat.

“Samui?....” she looked over her shoulder a smug look plainly visible on her face.

“Awww did Naruto-kun want more? Well maybe if he's a good boy he can get the full thing later” she walked off, and he could feel the amusement rolling off of her. He looked down at his painful erection and balled his fist. He walked inside and heard the bedroom door close and guessed that she was changing. He slipped into the the bathroom and turned on the water and slipped inside eager to rid himself of the pain between his legs. He wrapped a hand around his problem and began in slow stokes while letting his mind drift to his teasing lover. He thought about about her velvet walls thinking about the feeling of that encompassing heat around his member and let his strokes become faster and firmer. He moaned her name quietly lost in in his own world as the shower's hot water cascaded down his tan body. He missed the sound of the bathroom door opening quietly and jumped when the curtain drew back to reveal the amused face of Samui staring back at his aroused and shocked face.

“Samui...I-”she interrupted and joined him under the waters hot stream. She flattened her palms against his abs, feeling him poking her stomach she felt herself heat up and grow her own erection which grinded against his own. 

“Shhh it was wrong of me to tease you so much let me get rid of that” She kissed him on the chin while he grabbed her hips and began to hump her trying to bring himself to release. She trailed kisses down his body all the while and stopped his moving hips when she passed the blonde patch of hair just above his long thickness and kissed the tip while wrapping a hand around the meat. Her other hand grasping her own penis she started to stroke matching both hands with the other. Next her mouth found itself around his member gradually sucking him off sending pleasurable sensations up his spine. Her mouth was firmly wrapped around him pushing him further and further to the edge with every movement. Retracting the hand around her own stiffness she cupped the hardened sacks just behind his arousal and fondled the balls tossing and rolling them in her hand gently. She moved the hand and joined the other in stroking him off and sped up her pace before looking up to see Naruto's face contorted in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her staring back at him with a mix of lust and love. 

They stared at one another sending silent whispers of each others love while she continued to pleasure him. Naruto took in the sight of his futa girlfriends breast squeezed between her arms bouncing up and down the result of her pumping hands. He felt himself ready to come and went to warn her, but wasn’t surprised when she slipped her mouth back around him and began to excitedly stroke him off wanting what she deemed was hers. Less than a minute later he doubled over her his hips spasming with only the wall keeping him aloft. She held his thighs in her hands rubbing them up and down in leisurely rubs taking his seed without missing a beat. He collected himself and pulled Samui up and kissed her ignoring the taste of himself still on her tongue. He dropped to his knees splashing the water gathered at the bottom of the shower floor. He eyed her twitching erection and looked up to see her fondling her breast in wait. He granted her the pleasure and wrapped his mouth around the hard appendage ready to return the favor. He started at a faster pace knowing she was over halfway to release already. Using his free hand he stretched an arm to her breast and swatted her hands away and replaced them with his own twisting and kneading her breast as she moaned in pleasure. Samui placed her hands on the sides of his head and stared at her sucking boyfriend making him open eyes to see a silent plea from his lover. He nodded and moved his hand to her toned butt. She grasped his head in her hands and started to rock her hips at a comfortable but soon increased her pace needing more. She continued with every thrust trying to go deeper, the busty blonde continued to hump her lovers face until she slowed down feeling the entrance to his throat. She pushed slowly letting him ready himself to deep throat her. He breathed and relaxed his throat, every muscle relaxing themselves to accommodate the intruder in his throat. She finally got all of herself in and knew she was close. He hummed, it was guttural and meaningful and forced her to release with a chant of his name less than a moment later. She fired into his stomach rope after rope the seed not having anywhere to go but down. After a minute she pulled out wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and hugged him.

“Feel better?” she asked knowing full well what the answer already was.

“Much, come on we should get dressed again and get to the Alley” she nodded and let herself be picked up after he turned the hot stream of the water off. He carried her to the bedroom before they both began to get dressed. Soon they were driving through the city at a patient pace. Samui smiled looking through the window into nighttime sky. Her life was perfect as far as she was concerned, she didn’t know what was in store for them but she wasn’t too worried. She eyed her driving boyfriend and let her mind drift to the subject of marriage. She was positive he would eventually pop the question eventually and it made her giddy just thinking about him and her dressed up and standing under the altar saying vows to one another staring into each others eyes with nothing but love ready to become one under the bond of marriage. Heat rose to the flawless cheeks of the blonde and she shook her head seeing they were arriving at the Alley. It was an entertainment venue with bowling, Go-karts, pool, and other things of the sort a place that was asleep during the day but alive at night. Naruto pulled the car into the large parking lot shutting off the rumbling engine and turned it off with a twist and slide of the ignition while putting it in park and walked with Samui hand in hand to the entrance of the building and searched for there trio of friends. They soon found them sitting down with Nozomi on one side of a table and the engaged couple on the other.

“Naruto-kun you made it!” Karui and Nozomi said the former giving a hug to Samui also while the latter settled for a disdained look. Naruto and Omoi settled for a handshake and a smile to one another.

“Naruto its been a while how have you been?” the voice of Omoi floated over the table. Sitting to Naruto's left was Nozomi and Samui was to his right all three of them facing the engaged couple, the blonde street racer sent the silver haired boy a grin.

“Good me and Samui passed our exams with perfect grades” the group continued to congratulate him with the blonde couple thanking there supportive friends. An hour later we find the group laughing and conversing about various things. Naruto and Omoi sat a ways off watching the girls play pool with Nozomi and Samui playing heatedly. Naruto took a drink and set the long necked bottle back onto the bar. 

“When are you going to be racing again?” the voice of Omoi asked him as they watched the girls compete. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his long locks.

“Most likely in a week tell the guys to be ready I heard team Mizu has been getting ballsy...are you coming out to?” he questioned sparing a glance to the fiancé of Karui.

“No I promised Karui I would stop and I intend to keep my promise sorry...” Omoi's decided tone said with a touch of remorse. Naruto clapped a hand over his shoulder and sent him a smile.

“Don’t look so sad your trading it all in for the girl of your dreams right? I would choose Samui over racing any day so don’t sound so cheer up Omoi” he nodded feeling better but let a small frown creep onto his dark skin.

“You know eventually she's going to want you to stop too...” both their eyes drifted to Samui's bent over form aiming at a ball. He nodded and closed his eyes in thought.

“Yeah...that’s why the underground will be ours this year I'm going to make enough money so neither of us have to work again, this is for her and our future children...” Naruto said his voice firm with determination.

“That mean you going to pop the question soon?” Omoi asked hopefully. He had watched the two be together for years with Samui sending longing looks to Naruto obviously waiting for the question. He could see through her mask of indifference to the subject having gone through the same thing with Karui for two years until he finally asked.

“Yes I want to be hers, I see the waiting glances she sends me every once and a while” he admitted remembering seeing her face on the drive here. 

“Good you both deserve it, but until you let go of the underground you wont be giving her all of you-”

“I know you don’t have to remind me Omoi and congrats on the marriage” he interrupted seeing Nozomi start to walk over to them. He smiled at the the girl and nodded when she asked to play a game of pool with him. The night went on with the group competing in various things until they decided to get something to eat and decided on a ramen place close by. Naruto eagerly pulled into the buildings parking lot, it was his favorite place to eat and he had yet to find someone with ramen even close to theirs in terms of taste besides Samui's. The walked into the shop only to be greeted by an old man and woman working behind a bar. They turned their heads to greet the customers only to grin when there eyes landed on the familiar blonde hair of Naruto.

“Ah Naruto my boy sit down! Sit down!” the old man said waving them inside. The group sat down at the bar with Naruto waving to them.

“Its been almost a week since you've been here how'd ya survive?” the man asked sarcastically only to shrink when the old woman gave him a glare.

“That’s our best customer dear don’t insult him!” she admonished firmly.

“Naruto knows we're poking fun isn’t that right?” the elderly man asked with a smile.

“Course old man Ichiraku so wheres Ayame?” Samui sighed and crossed a leg over the other, rolling her eyes at Naruto forgetting to introduce their friends.

“I gave her the week off for doing so well with her classes that girl deserves it after working in here all the time” he nodded before he realized he hadn’t introduced his guests.

“Oh and this as you know is my girlfriend Samui, these two are Karui and Omoi they're engaged too!” the old woman behind the counter suddenly gasped and sighed dreamily.

“What I wouldn’t kill to be young and in love again...that reminds me when are you two getting married Naruto you come in here every week for years but you still haven’t asked her!” Naruto looked away from the woman deciding to stare at the far corner of the restaurant wishing he had a bowl of ramen to hide his face in at the moment. Samui felt a light shade of pink dust her cheeks but ignored it. Part of her felt bad for expecting something so big from him but the other felt even worse at the thought of him possibly never asking. The cook took one of Samui's hands in her own giving her some reassurance even if she didn’t show it. The old woman smiled and whispered just so she could hear.

“I'm sure he'll ask dear just be patient”

“So let's eat!” Omoi said finally deciding to save Naruto from the awkward moment. The rest of the night went on with the group and the shop keepers joking and discussing other small things. Soon Karui and Omoi left ready to go home and get some rest. Naruto drove through the streets with Samui sitting next to him in comfortable silence. A red light came and he pushed the brake letting the car slow to a stop while down shifting. As he waited he heard the familiar noise of a motorcycle coming to a stop next to him. It crept to the crosswalk in the adjacent lane he eyed the bike. It was all black and was barely noticeable in the nighttime sky. He drifted his eyes upward along an all black riders suit filled out by a an hourglass figure and continued to look upwards to see the rider looking right back at him through a yellow helmet that resembled a cat. He stared into the black reflective surface of the helmet searching for a face but found nothing but his own reflection. The figure was obviously female if the curves of the skin tight suit hinted at anything. The cyclist revved the engine of the almost invisible bike signifying a challenge. He sighed and turned his attention to the still red light he wouldn’t race with Samui in the car he would never put her in danger no matter how experienced he was at driving. The rider revved once more wanting a race but saw that the challenge wasn't being accepted. The road was illuminated green and before he could do anything a piece of paper was dropped into Naruto's lap he turned a questioning gaze to were the rider was still stationed, but only received the loud engine of the bike revving off at full speed. He opened the note not worried about traffic with his car being the only one at the stop. 'Wed12' he read in his head and immediately deciphered to mean Wednesday night at twelve with the meeting place to be the stop light he was was currently at. He glanced over to see Samui looking at him with a waiting glance no doubt wanting to see what the mysterious rider wrote on the note.

“Its a challenge to race me, that’s all” he reassured her with a smile while passing her the note.

“Are you going to accept...” her slightly sad tone came out. She hated waking up at nights alone in bed with him out racing. She wasn’t worried about the him cheating on her and knew he would stay faithful to her but rather feared losing him in a crash. He nodded and pulled away from the light not caring it was red. 

“Relax baby I’ll be fine I always have haven’t I? He asked taking her hand in his.

“Yeah I just worry is all...” she trailed off quietly squeezing his hand lightly.

“I know but soon you have to worry just give me some time to finish some things up.” she nodded feeling better that she wouldn’t have to lay awake at nights when he was out, and gave him a small kiss on the the back of his hand showing her appreciation.

“Thank you Naruto-kun I love you so much” she let him know.

“Your welcome Samui-chan”

Wednesday 11:30 p.m.

Awaking with a jolt to the sound of his phone's alarm Naruto slipped out of the soft bed that was his and Samui's rousing said girl from her sleep too. She groggily watched him get dressed through half lidded eyes ignoring the erection and wetness between her legs when she watched him come out of the shower wet with a only a towel loosely hanging around his neck, that proved harder when he bent over to take clothes from his drawer giving her a perfect view of the cure for her hard on. The busty blonde stayed though and let him get ready for his race. Soon the blue eyed boy was ready and sat down next to her on the bed.

“I'll come back soon” he said nuzzling her cheek with a hand.

“Please do, I wont stop worrying until you’re back” her reply came as she sat up to give him a hug and a heated kiss.

“I love you Samui, just go back to sleep and you’ll be in my arms again when you wake up” she giggled a the slightly corny line and returned his declaration of love but laid back and slowly started to drift off with him watching all the while. When he was certain that she was awake he stood and stalked out of the room quietly and into the dark house. Knowing the exact layout of the house he walked though it with ease and slid out of the backdoor before making the short trip to his lancer. He wasted not time speeding through the almost empty roads on the way to the meeting place and soon arrived at the same light he had met the mysterious woman. He pulled over into the small parking lot of the laundry mat stationed on the corner of the street and shut his car off waiting for the rider. He eyed his phones lock screen seeing it was twelve exactly. Not seconds later the high pitched sound of a motorcycle reached his ears. Turning on his own car he proceeded to pull up to the stop light. The bike pulled up next to him once again still in all black with the odd helmet secured on her head. The woman nodded to him and revved her engine once peering into the tinted windows of his car. He returned the gesture his engine drowning out the silence of the empty street ready to race the cycle. They turned their attention to the light ahead of them that was illuminated green and both knew that when it turned red that it was anyone's race then.

Time seemed to slow for Naruto as he prepared to launch. The sound of his Evo was dull and slow mixing with the sounds of the rider's. The light turned red, he opened the clutch as far as he could and revved the engine before letting go of the clutch. The car launched forward with the tires screeching all the while. He kept his eyes straight keeping both hands on the wheel only taking the left off to shift higher. The lights of the street were a blur as his car reached speeds certainly not legal. The first turn became visible and he immediately slid his foot to the brake while reaching for the emergency brake. The dull sound of the exhaust spitting reached his ears before he successfully drifted the car around the corner. Straightening the car out with one hand while gaining his speed the blonde once again accelerated dodging the one or two cars making their way to their destination at legal speeds. Eying his rear view mirror he noticed a black figure following his trail and smirked she was riding without any lights on, smart but dangerous if you weren’t experienced. 

It wasn’t an uncommon trick shutting off your lights when you were about to pass a car confusing them even if it was for just a moment. He wouldn’t fall for such an easy trick and kept his car right on his determined drive line ensuring she wouldn’t be able to pass him. It seemed to work as the rider turned her light on to the lowest setting. The next turn came and he once again went through the process of sliding through the corner but was only slightly surprised when the rider cut though the small parking lot of the fast food restaurant. Continuing on with the race he moved his car to the right ready to pass the woman but frowned when the rider moved the two wheeled machine just inside his desired passing zone. It was easy to block a car on something four times smaller. He snorted and decided to make his move at the next turn. The rider proved to be far more experienced than he expected, her body was crouched expertly showing she did this often. It amused him somewhat that the only thing you could see from her was the yellow backside of her cat shaped helmet. The only noise he could hear from her was the wail of her cycle as she shifted through the gears wanting to go faster with every shift. He was forced out of his thoughts when the woman slowed down signifying the next turn. He resisted a smirk when she made to cut through another parking lot. He followed her through the large lot his tires screaming in protest at the sharp turn into the mass of concrete. The rider only showed the tiniest amount of confusion that was shown when she turned her head slightly to look to her rear view mirror. His opening came when it was time to leave the lot, the cycle not having the ability to take turns as fast slowed while he slung his car out of the exit sideways with a slight grin. He pushed the pedal as far as he could feeling the weight of his car propel itself forward. His smile never left his face this race was his, had the rider been able to take the corner faster she would have won without a doubt. His car screamed over the unofficial finish line moments later. He pulled onto the side of the road and stepped out of his car waiting on the rider to stop. The bike stopped sliding forward through the loose dirt, a long slender leg lifted from the side of the bike after standing the two wheeled machine up. Black gloved hands reached for yellow as the rider pulled off her helmet. Brown tresses fell from the cat like the helmet, his eyes watched the pale skin of the woman’s face be framed by the messy but still decent looking hair. Green eyes met blue as the she held her helmet with one hand. She smiled and extended a hand to the watching blonde.

“Celty” she said politely holding his gaze with her own. He returned the smile and grasped her hand with his own giving it a small shake.

“Naruto” his equally short reply came. She moved her lithe figure to lean on the black cycle behind her.

“You're really good I didn’t expect that move you did through the parking lot!” her cheerful tone said. Naruto almost furrowed his brow in confusion. Most racers weren’t this friendly especially women who seemed to think they always had something to prove.

“Oh scared you there did I? You gave me the idea though, you really know how to ride” his compliment came. Her lips turned into a pout at the handsome blondes small jab at her small moment of confusion.

“Just a bit I’ve never had anyone copy me like that on a bike, let alone a car how did your tires take the stress?” she questioned excitedly.

“That’s a secret Celty-san, but thanks for the race I have somewhere to be” he said opening the door of his car. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and tensed but relaxed when she retracted the black gloved hand.

“Uhm this may be a little rude but I'd like to do this again could I maybe have your number?” she asked him with a small blush. He nodded with a smile and took out his phone while unlocking it. He looked up when he heard a small gasp and sent a questioning look to Celty.

“Something wrong?” he asked, making her shake her head furiously while rubbing her head nervously. Nodding he prompted her to take out her own cell phone and quickly exchanged phone numbers with the woman and got into his car while giving her a small smile. She gave him a small wave while letting her green eyes show the smallest hint of jealousy in them. Jealousy for the girl that had been locked in an intimate kiss with him displayed on his phone. She shook her head and slipped her helmet back on and rode off in the opposite direction of the man.

Uzumaki house 8 a.m.

Samui woke up with the familiar strong arms of Naruto wrapped around her and smiled. He kept his promise, turning around in his arms gently she caught the sight of his easy breathing handsome face in deep sleep. She planted a small kiss on his nose and slid out of bed before putting on a robe and entering the bathroom. A moment later she walked out and headed to the kitchen and decided to make his favorite food. She never let him have the unhealthy food for breakfast but would let him just for today as a reward for keeping his own word. Smiling she began to prepare the food hoping to finish before he could wake up. Naruto snapped his eyes open at the unique smell of his girlfriend’s ramen. Practically hopping out of bed he rushed to the kitchen to the sight of Samui drinking coffee and browsing the internet on her laptop. He grinned and darted his eyes around the kitchen before letting them fall on the bowl of noodles situated next to her robed figure. He sat down and prepared to dig in but stopped when he felt waiting eyes watching him. He grinned sheepishly and turned to give the waiting busty blonde a kiss.

“Morning Samui-chan!” her pointed look slacked and she returned his happy tone.

“Good morning Naruto-kun dig in, its a reward for keeping your promise”she informed him making him nod before splitting a pair of chop sticks apart and digging into the meal.

“Guess I should make promises more often then hunh?” he said taking in a generous amount of food.

“Don’t get used to it babe” her amused tone came out.

“How was the race?” she questioned wrapping both her hands around the mug and watching her long time boyfriend eat the meal heartily.

“I won and it turns out her name was Celty, she told me she wanted to do it again some time and we exchanged numbers” he told her pausing in his meal. She nodded and rested her head on the back of her hand.

“Celty...interesting name” she said quietly. He nodded and resumed his meal and washed his plate before taking a cup of coffee for himself.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked pouring a large amount of sugar into his cup making Samui clear her throat causing him to stop. 

“Spend time with you” she said laying her head on his shoulder once he sat down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and caressed her upper arm.

“Sounds good” the blondes sat enjoying their breakfast together welcoming each others soft caresses and words of love before they started their day.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Slowing down & Rage

Chapter three already! Yep usually I would take a week to update but this story is too much fun to write. The second girl in the pairing will be Saeko since the votes for her have been far exceeded anyone else and it looks like Raven and Kushina are most likely to be included in the pairing too. Saeko enters in this chapter I’ll try to take the romance at a slower pace with her, I want Samui's acceptance of other women being with Naruto to be as mature as I can make it. Here are the girls and the probability of them being put into the pairing, the women leading are Raven, Kushina & Celty (In that order). The voting has been updated so if you want a girl pm or review or just sit back and enjoy the story.

Raven (Teen Titans, 5)  
Konan (Naruto, 2)  
Mabui (Naruto, 1)  
Jack (Mass effect, 2)   
Aayla Secura (Star Wars, 4)   
Tsunade (Naruto, 2)  
Diana/Wonder woman (DC Universe, 3)  
Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop, 1)  
Celty Sturluson (Durarara, 5)   
Riza Hawkeye (Full Metal Alchemist, 2)  
Suì-Fēng (Bleach, 3)   
Nozomi Kujō (Bleach, 3)   
Erza Scarlet (Fairytail, 1)   
Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan,4)   
Revy (Black Lagoon, 5)  
Temari (Naruto,1)  
Anko (Naruto, 1)  
Nemu (Bleach,5)   
Kushina (Naruto, 5)  
Annie Leonhart (Attack on Titan, 3)  
Azula (Avatar, 1)  
Koyuki (Naruto, 4)  
Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in The Shell, 2)

Enjoy chapter three of Unconditional Love!

Chapter Three  
Samui eyed one of the many two door cars parked and decorated with stickers and other festive things to look ascetically pleasing that were parked in a formation in a large parking lot. After telling Naruto that she wanted to spend the day together he decided to buy her a car, and after about an hour of conversation she reluctantly agreed. Shortly after the 'argument' he called up a friend of his that owned a new car dealership inciting another 'argument'. At least it would have been one if he hadn't worked his Adonis magic on her and flashed her a smile and a few hushed words that she couldn’t hope to disagree with. So here she was hand in hand with her blonde boyfriend who was trying his best to spoil her.

“This one is nice” her blue eyes grazing over an orange Scion FR-S.

“Yeah, it comes in a six speed too!” his slightly excited voice came from next to her as he peered inside to look at the interior. She rolled her eyes who was he really buying a car for? She bent slightly getting a better look inside the car. 

“Ne I'd prefer something else Naruto-kun” she replied standing back up to her full height and leaning into his form. He nodded and let her tug him along eying another car across the street. She smiled at the small two door convertible and slid a hand across the hood.

“Honda S two thousand” she mumbled quietly, she immediately took a liking to the car. It was a silver two door convertible that seemed to call out to her.

“Is that the one you want?” 

“Let's test drive it first” Naruto nodded and led her back into the building before talking to the owner of the dealership. Soon Samui was driving down the roads with a small smile on her face as she let the wind whip her hair around. She stopped and pulled over while rubbing her hands along the rubber that was the steering wheel. Naruto smirked at the familiar mesmerized look and gave her a knowing eye.

“You've got a feeling in your stomach but you can't describe it can you?” his teasing tone came.

“Is...is this how you feel whenever you drive?” she questioned slightly miffed.

“Mhm it's one of the best feelings in the world driving a car that you feel connected with” he sighed dreamily thinking about his own two vehicles.

“I'll take this one” they drove back to the dealership and proceeded to fill out the paper work needed to officially own the car. A half hour later Naruto was outside mowing the lawn while Samui sat on the porch doing something with her laptop. Naruto sighed loudly as he finished mowing the lawn and walked up to the porch . The busty blonde licked her lips at his sweaty shirtless form and shook her head lightly. She handed him a cold water bottle and watched him drink it down with a glint in her blue eyes.

“You know I still haven’t properly thanked you for the car...” she said sultrily leaning her head on one hand while watching him take a drink of the water.

“Maybe you could 'thank me' in the new car” she giggled and stood up before sauntering to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You remember when we christened the back seat of your car” her hot tone questioned while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

“I thought you had forgotten about that” he wondered idly.

“How could I forget it was one of the few times you've been top” she jabbed making him pout and huff looking away from her teasing eyes.

“Stop teasing me about that I could easily give just as much as I take” he retorted defensively.

“Oh honey I really doubt that, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about its a good thing knowing how to please your woman” she reassured him giving his rear a small squeeze. He sighed and let her grope him while burying his nose in her vanilla scented hair. His phone rang emitting a growl from the blonde in his arms who still had a handful of his butt in her hands. Fishing the touchscreen from his pocket he read the caller I.D. and smiled.

“Saeko whats up?” Samui stopped her ministrations and smiled. Saeko had been their best friend through high school an often was the third member between the two of them. They had met when Naruto rear ended the woman their sophomore year in the parking lot. She had been polite and understanding of the accident and instead of asking for insurance had recruited them into the Kendo fight club that was at the time in need of members. By the time they got out of high school they were all close friends.

“”Hey I haven't seen you guys in a while and I just thought I’d make sure you guys are alright” the polite tone of the sword mistress came.

“Sorry about that we've been spending a lot of time together and haven't really talked to anyone lately”

“-(laughs)- just a couple of weeks apart and you guys act like it's been years” she jabbed amused at his sheepish tone.

“Aha... yeah we might have over done it a bit but anyways what'd you call for?” he questioned trying to ignore Samui who had resumed groping him.

“I was just calling to ask if I could come over sometime soon we haven’t all been together in a while” the tall woman queried leaning against the wall of her Dojo.

“-(moans)- y-yeah that sounds-OH-good”

“-(sigh)- Is Samui doing the phone thing again?” Saeko questioned rolling her eyes at the couple.

“Yeah ah ha ha how about Friday night?” the blonde asked bashfully.

“Sounds good ill see you then and tell Samui I said hello”

“Alright later, Samui damn woman!” the blonde's lusty tone said before the line cut. She shook her head and returned her phone to her bag before returning to her Kendo stances.

After hanging up the phone Samui grabbed him by the hand and led him to their large bed making Naruto raise a blonde eyebrow.

“Saeko said hello and I thought you wanted to 'test the new seats'” she rolled her eyes at the quote.

“I don’t think so those are brand new seats” she scolded him rubbing her hands on his shirtless form, tracing her fingertips through the crevices of his abs every so often.

“Where was this consideration when I got my car?” he asked with a pout.

“First you put the idea in my head, second you never resisted, and third I don’t remember you complaining in between the yells of 'Ohhh Samui harder faster' but if you really feel that bad about it I’ll make it up to you” she finished off rubbing his flushed tinted cheeks. He sighed and pushed her back onto the bed letting her settle her legs on both sides of his waist.

“No I don’t but could you still make it up to me?” grinning while he stole a kiss from her lips.

“What am I going to do with you?”were the last cohesive words between them before letting their love consume each other for the rest of the day.

Uzumaki house Friday 

“Please!” a pleading voice rang through the Uzumaki house in the early morning.

“No” another slightly annoyed voice came.

“But-!” the voice tried again.

“Naruto Uzumaki I said no!” a feminine voice hissed.

“Samui-chaaaan pleaseeeeeee just a few things promise!” Naruto pleaded once more. Samui stopped brushing her hair and stared at Naruto in the mirror she was sitting in front of narrowing her eyes at his determination. Her beloved boyfriend had asked her to improve her less than a day old new car to which she promptly said no. She had no problem letting him make a few adjustments to the vehicle but she wanted to wait at least a month before he went crazy with the car like he always did when working on something related to the machines.

“Come here” a shiver went through Naruto's spine at the quiet command, and for a brief moment his eye darted from the mirror to the open bedroom door but decided against it. He inched over to her robed sitting figure. He reached her and bit his lip much like he did when a child knew they were in trouble. She turned and grabbed his hands while tugging him downwards. He kneeled and her hands went to his blonde locks gliding them through the soft gravity defying hair. 

“Naruto-kun we just got the car give it a month and I’ll let you make reasonable changes to it but until then you have to keep your hands off of it” she rationalized with him almost like a child. He sighed and accepted the deal.

“It amazes me how much of a baby you can be when it comes to these things” she giggled at his nonchalant shrug of the shoulders instead of his usual automatic defense towards the four wheeled cars. Naruto couldn’t tell how long she had been massaging his hair but didn’t really care. He opened his eyes and stared at her robed cleavage. He moved his hands to her slender waist and inched them closer to her double D’s before remembering that she liked for him to work to touch her massive breasts. His hands stopped at her stomach where the silk thin clothing was held together. Using his thumb and index finger he pulled at the fabric letting him catch a glimpse of the flat skin.

“Last night wasn't enough for you?” she asked closing her eyes once she felt his warm hands find her belly.

“I can never have enough of you hime” he replied before sliding a hand through the joined fabric. He opened and rubbed the smooth sensitive skin with his thumbs before leaning forward and tracing a slow wet circle around her belly button with the soft appendage that was his tongue. A soft moan escaped her while her hands gripped his locks tighter.

“As many times as we've been going at it I'll end up pregnant soon.” she commented off handily beginning to feel her skin rise in heat . He looked up from her stomach and met her eyes with his with the sincerest look he could.

“Would that be so bad?” he asked rubbing her belly. She bit her lip and shook her head before smiling.

“Of course not I love you Naruto-kun and wouldn't want any one else as the father, it just scares me... what if I'm not a good mother?” he furrowed a brow and gave a soft kiss to her stomach 

“Samui I know for a fact you'd make an excellent mother if the way you keep me in line is anything to go by” he reassured her with a smile. The busty blonde returned the compliment with a hug and a thank you before he stood up and left for the bathroom. She watched him walk away before returning to brushing her hair.

'-(sigh)- That silver tongue of his is going to get him in trouble one day' she thought to herself moving the brush through her short locks.

'...but a couple of kids would be nice after marriage' she happily thought to herself while she placed the brush down before turning her head side to side while running her fingers through her hair making sure it looked good. She stood and stalked to the closet before letting her eyes drift to her side of the medium sized storage. She gazed at a black skirt and bit her lip, she usually didn’t wear them considering her extra appendage. It was Naruto's favorite thing for her to wear and she often wore them on there date nights or whenever she wanted to give him a treat. Pulling out the skirt she looked for a white low cut shirt and laid it out with the skirt while reaching for her undergarments and fetching her shin high boots out of the closet. Feeling content with the outfit she tugged at the bindings around her waist and jumped in suprise. A smile crept to her face when the scent of water filled her nostrils and strong glistening wet arms wrapped around her waist. Naruto cradled his head in her shoulder laying soft kisses along her skin. He opened an eye to the outfit splayed on the bed and bit his lip at the skirt.

“For me?” he queried rubbing her hips.

“Mhm its the least I could do with all you’ve been doing for me lately” she replied before swatting his hands away from her inner thigh. She turned in his arms and gave him a soft kiss noticing his raised eyebrow.

“I just got done doing my hair” he nodded and made to let go of her preferring to find his own outfit. Samui took in his glistening muscles and sighed rubbing her thighs together. They had been having sex a lot lately not that she was complaining but it made her slightly scared that she really would end up pregnant before they could settle down. She mulled over her next decision and nodded all the while hoping that this wouldn’t throw him off too much.

“Naruto baby we need to talk” he froze that never boded well. The blondes sat down on the bed while Samui took his hand letting him know that this was something important to her.

“I love you Naruto more than I can ever show”

“I love you too Samui...”

“I know... and its because of that love that I think we should slow down on the sex” he recoiled slightly and grew quiet seeming to contemplate over something, she searched his blue eyes for a clue for anger but found none.

“Have I not been...you know...good?” he asked gripping her hand a little bit tighter. Her cool blue eyes widened slightly at his hesitant gaze on her and she shook her head quickly. The last thing she needed was him getting even better at touching her. She shuddered half in excitement and half in fear. They would never leave the bedroom if he got any better.

“No! Kami no! you’re amazing as always its nothing like that I promise you, its just that...those couple of weeks we couldn’t see each other has thrown our priorities out of wack, we blew off all of our friends for days, I’m all for reconnecting but its just that we have obligations to uphold and we haven’t been doing that. Its not that I think we should show our love for each other less. I just think we should just get let things settle back in what if...what if I end up pregnant after we haven’t been careful enough? I mean you bought me a thirty thousand dollar car on a whim yesterday” she replied taking in his worried blue eyes. It made her heart heavy seeing those normally bright orbs darken.

“So you don’t want the car?” he asked laying his forehead against hers.

“Baby trust me its nothing like that I'm grateful you’re willing to spend so much money on me on an off hand comment I really, really am and I appreciate it but if we're serious about things like starting a family we need to be wiser with our investments” she said rubbing her his cheeks.

“Damn Samui I think we just went a little crazy from that break, I guess Saeko was right” he chuckled remembering Saeko's earlier comment over the phone.

“What did she say?”

“That we were acting like its been years since we’ve seen each other” he quoted the purple haired sword user.

“That sounds about right...so do you mind... you know if we slow down?” she questioned rubbing his whiskers.

“No I think it would be good for us” his smile made her feel better about cutting them off from the lovemaking but knew in the long run it would be healthy for their relationship. She stood and pushed her robe off starting at her shoulders giving him a full view of her young body. She saddled his lap and gently brought his confused face into her bosom.

“I said slow down not quit entirely” her amused tone reached the street racers ears.

“What about you’re hair?” she rolled her eyes at the tease and gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

“You do want this to be pleasurable right?” she threw back with heat. He stiffened much to her pleasure. 

“Just relax honey I want this to be a night we can remember” she moaned when his tongue slid up the crevice of her breasts signaling the start of their lovemaking. He brought his hands to her mounds and took handfuls of the flesh while keeping his tongue busy with her neck. She brought his head up to meet her eyes.

“Let's skip the foreplay Ne?”

“Don’t you want to make this last?” he asked with a slight frown.

“Me and you both know we have enough stamina to keep going as long as we want so don’t worry about it right now I just want to be inside you” he nodded and flipped her onto the bed while throwing off his towel. He eyed her twitching digit and wrapped his mouth around it giving it a few tugs with his hand while ensuring it would slide in easily. Once he was sure it would cause more pleasure then pain he lifted his body over hers. He brought himself down slowly biting his cheek at the thickness, no matter how many times they made love there was always some level of pain. Samui moaned at feeling her length completely sheathed in warmth and bucked her hips before stopping taking his pain in consideration. It was her favorite position but the angle was painful for him and often didn’t bring him to release. She would have smiled had her mind not been so cloudy, he was always a generous lover.

“Naruto you didn’t have to do that” she moaned out seeing him settle his body on her length.

“It's fine Samui-chan I want this to be a night to remember too” he let her know. She nodded before leaning up to wrap her hands around his waist. He lifted himself from the erect penis before coming down softly. Samui felt herself harden at the small motions and looked forward to when she could begin the longer harder thrusts she so desired. Soon enough Samui was given the go ahead by her blonde lover, she kissed him on the lips and trailed the kisses down to his neck. She started to pound into him without pause. Her moans of pleasure coming more often then his groans of discomfort made her feel better about letting him feel so uncomfortable. Moving her head from his neck she continued the rapid humps while slipping her lips around his nipples. He moaned the member poking her stomach growing stiffer. Her thrust became wild as she kept her mouth on his chest twirling and swirling around he nub. Feeling the metaphorical dam begin to break the busty futa increased her speed to wild animalistic thrusts, tight skin slapped into skin as the dam holding her release began to break. The screams of Samui drowned out Naruto's grunts of pain as she finally began to release.

“Naruto oh baby!” the dam bursted and she erupted inside of him making sure he stayed still on her spurting meat. Her body froze, with spasms coursing through her limbs. Her mouth was open in a silent scream just over Naruto's locked jaw. Placing a kiss on aforementioned jaw she let him slide off of her. Coming down from her high she cracked open her eyes to see Naruto biting his lip in obvious pain while laying as still as he could from the exhilarating romp. Positioning herself over the hurting blonde she let her breasts dangle over his chest, nipples brushing against his sweaty skin with every movement sending electric tingles every so often.

“Naruto-kun that was very considerate of you but lets do something we'll both like” she positioned herself over his heaving body while aiming herself at his waiting hole. Her mouth found his as he gripped the sheets trying to ignore the pain between his legs. His grip slacked on the sheets as she massaged his shoulders trying to soothe his pain. Soon he nodded while opening his legs. She slid in to the hilt and let her lips twitch upwards at his satisfied moan. Wasting no time she built a steady pace sliding in and out, her tongue flitted around his as he settled his hands on her cheeks while enjoying the long digit enter and reenter his hot portal. He pulled away from the kiss and let a small whimper escape him when she pulled out of him in favor of changing positions. His erection slid along the smooth sheets sending a shiver up his spin. The blonde lifted himself onto his hands and knees letting Samui get a clear view of his dangling hardened erection. She reached a hand forward to grasp a cheek and pulled letting his puckered tanned skin show while sliding a finger inside the tight hole. Her tongue found the hole a second later swirling and pushing in and out repeatedly. Her other hand grasped the large appendage between his legs. Naruto arched his back in pleasure feeling the pink muscle and slender finger massage his insides expertly. He shook in wait for the real thing.

“Samui I want it” he breathed heavily. She nodded and retracted her finger and tongue while grabbing his hips and entering in one swift movement. She felt his large form spasm when she hit a walnut sized bump and knew he had reached an orgasm. He collapsed shuddering in delight unable to breathe. His motor skills returned less than a moment later and he could already feel Samui eagerly working to bring them both another orgasm.

“S-Saeko -(ugh)- is going to be here -(moan)- in at least an hour!” he warned his words interrupted by fast hard pumps.

“That's -(mhm)- fine she's walked in on us before, now stop thinking about other woman you jerk” he huffed and ignored the somewhat true accusation and let his body be consumed by pleasure. Twenty minutes later he found Samui limply laying on top of him after two more orgasms. He rolled over and grabbed his own stiffness and lined up with her wetness. He bucked momentarily at the familiar feeling of her velvety walls and heard her voice call out his name through his hazy mind. Hands found hips as he began to ound her into the matress of the large creaking bed. The headboard slammed against the wall rapidly, its noise drowned out by the moans and groans of sex.

“Samui damn!” he let her called out to her feeling her begin to clamp down on his pole. He decided to end things and slowed his thrust down to concentrate on her spot and found it. He pushed inside her and hit it with his head, the result was immediate. Her body became limp and she gasped, it was sharp and feminine with no breath afterward.

“N-Na-ru...” she tried, he sped up his thrust and began to pound with reckless abandon and felt him begin to release and swiftly pulled out and gridded his erection against her stomach until the familiar fireworks exploded from his body. He twitched and shuddered as he showered his love, his meat twitching uncontrollably all the while. Samui licked her lips feeling his sperm splatter over her lips and gulped down the salty batter. His body feel next to her as he they rubbed each others legs along the others enjoying the after glow.

“Naruto baby that was a bit too good” she laughed out.

“Aha yeah I almost forgot how you felt inside” he breathed out rubbing a hand on her legs.

“Mmm so you’ve been top what? Nine times? Congrats Naruke” she jabbed. He gapped at her and frowned.

“Samui I swear to Kami if you start calling me that” she laughed and looked to the ceiling with an innocent look.

1 hour later

Saeko turned down her coupled friends street at a high rate of speed. Her red ninety nine Toyota MR2 growling down the traffic devoid street. It was Naruto who had initially gotten her into cars, before she focused all her free time honing her skills in the art of the sword. Now she could either be found in the garage Naruto's team owned or in her Dojo. It was something about the aggressiveness about cars and swords that appealed to her. The white house of her blonde friends came into view and she pulled into the driveway and arched an eyebrow at the brand new Honda parked outside.

'Most likely Samui's...why hasn’t Naruto gotten a hold of it?' she questioned herself eying the all stock vehicle while parking behind the fellow two door. She let an amused breath escape her while stepping a long leg out of the all black upholstery.

'Samui most likely told him to stay away from it” she stood to her full height well above the lowered mid-engine. She closed the door and hit the button on her key locking the car. Her long legs moved in gracious strides, the result of years of training. She was tall standing at approximately five foot eight with lengthy limbs that had contributed to her ability to handle a sword. Her hair was purple with a triangular fringe at the front that almost touched her nose. The voice that emanated from her pink lips was always kind and strong. She reached the wooden front door of the white house and fished her key from her key rings and opened the door. She stepped in while perking her ears hoping she wouldn’t have to catch her friends in the middle of the act once again.

“Naruto, Samui where are you guys?” she called.

“Living room!” the voice of Naruto drifted through the house, she smiled and reached down to her heeled boots and slipped them off leaving her in black stockings with a matching skirt and white tank top. The brown carpet padded her steps resulting in no noise as she rounded the corner leading to the living room. She smiled at her two friends standing from the couch and reaching there arms around her.

“Hey guys” she greeted happily after the hug stopped.

“Hey Saeko its good to see you again” Naruto let her know as he settled back down while coiling his arm around Samui. Said woman nodded and sat on the other side of the L shaped couch.

“I saw the new car I'm guessing its yours Samui?” she questioned meeting her blue yes with her own.

“Mhm got it yesterday courtesy of Naruto-kun, I didn’t want it at first but he kept trying so I gave in” Samui chimed in rolling her eyes.

“Sounds just like him, forcing a gift on someone” She said, amusement flickering in her tone at the blonde.

“Hmph see if I buy either of you anything ever again...” the girls smirked at his passive threat.

“I think someones getting upset Samui-chan” Saeko said raising her eyebrows at the mumbled comment.

“Aww poor baby” Samui mocked taking a motherly tone while rubbing his whiskers.

“I’m going outside” he sighed stalking to the door ignoring the laughter flowing through the house. With Naruto gone the two beautiful women began their own conversation. 

“Has he asked yet?” the unannounced question reached the blondes ears who let out a sigh and shook her head.

“No but I'm thinking of proposing to him instead” 

“That would make a better story for the future” 

“True but... I don’t want to ask out of impatience...” she said with a small frown, folding her arms under her chest. Saeko bit her lip and immediately noticed Samui's change in behavior. Sighing she slid over to Samui and gave her small hug. She knew Naruto would be upset at her for telling Samui this but she was tired of seeing Samui constantly wonder about things.

“Naruto is planning something big this year...” the comment made Samui release their hug and lean back in the comfortable couch with one leg crossed over the other much more interested in what Saeko had to say.

“...He's planning on taking complete control of the underground racing circuit” Samui's eyes narrowed at the knowledge and she felt the need to go outside to discuss things with her child hood friend but calmed herself.

“And this is happening because?” she growled.

“Samui relax he's doing this for the people he cares about” she tried to reason.

“Then tell me Saeko how does taking control of an illegal street racing circuit qualify under helping people?” she questioned with heat getting more frustrated at her friend. Saeko breathed trying to see her side of things.

“Naruto races for more than just pleasure, listen and ill try to explain it all to you but you have to see his way of things. At the top of any respectful underground scene is club racing” The tall woman started off sagely.

“Club racing makes loads more money than racing as an individual, and many don't get to know of this until someone invites them to join their crew. If a crew manages to make a name for themselves as a team they can eventually challenge the 'Kings' of the underground, sounds cliché I know but the winner of that race get's approximately five million dollars” Samui stared at Saeko with a dumb founded expression.

'T-This is what he thinks I want? Money? Naruto-kun....' she questioned frowning in disbelief.

“But who gives away that much money Saeko?” said girl frowned seeming to remember something.

“The Akatsuki” seeing Samui's confused expression she sighed and continued to explain.

“It's a club of extremely good racers some of them have, are, or will be going pro. Their skills are honed by the best at an early age and they only let the best drivers challenge them. These guys are good Samui, me and all of Naruto-kun's team combined could probably be beaten by there worst driver” It pained Saeko to say something of the sort but she along with their entire team knew it.

“I can't let him do this, hes going to end up dead or in jail! What if this 'Akatsuki' turns there back on you guys?” she all but shouted. Her anger started to rise past her control when the purplette shook her head.

“They won't they are extremely honorable, A while back someone beat them and actually got the reward money” Samui narrowed her eyes at the Saeko's sudden change of demeanor from knowledgeable to sadness and knew whoever had gotten the money was close to her blonde.

“Who?” Saeko looked away from her friend's searching blue eyes and realized she had to stop here, it wouldn’t be right telling her about that.

“You have to ask him it's not my place to say...” she trailed off saddening at her blazing eyes. Samui stood and took quick strides to the bedroom before coming back with her car keys.

“I'm parked behind you take mine...” she called out to the angry blonde. The sound of jingling keys rang though the room before the door closed.

'Sorry Naruto-kun but it isn’t right to keep her in the dark about these things' she thought before standing and slipping on her boots to find Naruto. The familiar sound of her Toyota driving off angrily made her feel even worse. She found Naruto standing next to his car eying the spot where he thought Saeko had left in a hurry. He furrowed a blonde brow when he saw Saeko step out of the backdoor he stalked over to her meeting her remorseful blue with curious ones of his own.

“...I told her” she confessed the subject not needing to be said. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and fell into thought before shaking his head and giving Saeko a hug.

“How much?” he asked with Saeko still in the comforting embrace.

“Just our plans, I just couldn’t stand to see her like that anymore” she said wrapping her arms around him for a hug before letting go.

“-(sigh)- Its fine it would have got out eventually...thanks for being their for her” he thanked her giving a small smile. She nodded feeling better about the mess she made and peeked over Naruto's shoulder to the opened hood of his Evo.

“Mind if I help?” she asked wanting to get her mind off the situation.

“Sure we need to keep busy for at least an hour anyway” he reminded her, it was the approximate time Samui needed after getting angry. Trying before would just result in her not talking to you. The two continued to talk as they waited for there friend and girlfriend to cool off. Checking the clock sometime later Naruto sighed and figured his blonde would be home any moment. Two sets of ears perked up when the familiar sound of Saeko's Toyota came grumbling down the street and parked behind the two cars in the driveway. Samui stepped out with a cold expression on her face and walked alongside the house passing her car until she stood rooted in front of the two mechanics.

“We should talk” Naruto said having enough of the short moment of silence, she nodded and walked to the house while Saeko and Naruto finished up with his car. Later we find the three seated at the table in the kitchen with Samui's eyes trained in a cold stare at the two.

“I'm sorry Samui-ch-”

“You should be! You and Saeko kept huge secrets from me, do you know how much that hurts? To have some of your closest people keep secrets from you!” the two flinched at her calm tone, that was the thing about her. She never raised her voice or yelled instead her words just turned to venom that coursed its way through your body making you feel much worse than any amount of shouting could.

“No I don’t but you have to understand that I'm doing this for us, for our children, and our friends!”

“Damn it you think I don’t know that? That’s what makes this so much worse! That even when your hurting me your helping me! I can't be angry at you for that, I just don’t know what to feel right now!” she threw back, Naruto widened his eyes and realized what was wrong. She was a maelstrom of emotions and couldn’t make sense of it all, and it was all because of him. He stood and made his way to her around the table and held her in a one sided hug.

“Samui I’m sorry for making you feel this way I should have told you these things a long time ago, but I didn’t want you to be weighed down with worry for me. How could I possibly tell you that I planned on winning over an illegal street racing circuit? You would and probably still would do everything you can to stop us. But I cant let that happen you said it yourself “If we're serious about starting a family we need to get our priorities straight” and this is me doing that. My biggest overall priority is making sure we don’t have to worry about money ever again, that we can send our kids off to whatever school we want, or that we can buy as big a house as we want. Those are my priorities Samui will you let me keep them? For me, you, and us?” Saeko felt her jaw drop slightly at Naruto's reasoning, she previously had a good guess as to what he was going to do with his share of the money, but hearing out it loud so passionately made her speechless. Samui after several moments ended their hug and stood locked in a stare down with him for several moments with her arms crossed seeming to think about something before speaking.

“If you die or end up in the hospital I won't forgive you” he nodded immediately and leaned in for a kiss. It was one sided with Naruto cupping a cheek while Samui stood trying not to show she was enjoying the kiss. He sighed and resisted rolling his eyes at the girl.

“I care about you Naruto-kun, I can't stand the thought of losing you so don’t make me have to go through that, swear to me. Promise me that you wont get hurt” she asked staring into his blue eyes.

“I promise you Samui” she nodded and wrapped him in a hug before opening her eyes searching for Saeko who was still seated at the table smiling at the scene.

“You too Saeko promise me”

“-(sigh)- I promise Samui” her exhausted tone came from the table. Samui nodded feeling her anger subside to irritation and slight relief. She sighed and felt somewhat peeved that her and Naruto couldn’t have make up sex but brushed it aside.

“What do you guys want to do?”

“How about a movie?” Naruto nodded with vigor, he did really want to see the new need for speed movie that came out. He eyed Samui with a questioning gaze and received a third vote for the movies.

“Sounds good we just saw the Princess Gale movie” Saeko perked up at that.

“How was it?” Naruto blushed and walked off into the living room ignoring Samui's mirthful gaze and Saeko's questioning one. He sat down and turned on the TV hoping to avoid the teasing that was sure to come. He could easily overhear there conversation.

“I wish I knew” his girlfriend said slightly loudly letting him know her full intent to embarrass him.

“What do you mean?”

“I had been teasing Naruto-kun all day before the movie started and....well...long story short he broke and pulled me out of there to get home as fast as he could” Silence was the response to Samui's story. The blonde breathed outward knowing what was about to happen. The sword mistress who had been holding back her laughter couldn’t anymore and started to laugh.

“P-poor guy -(laugh)- he must have been so frustrated with you” 

“Hn frustrated enough to pull me out of the theater and ignore several traffic rules” she huffed bemused. Saeko shook her head and the two of them sat down with Naruto who was looking at movies currently out.

“Need for Speed is showing at nine” he turned his gaze towards the two and received two nods of the head and bought the tickets that would be waiting for them at a vending machine just inside the theater. He closed the laptop and laid back on the comfortable sofa with a sigh.

“I'm going to take a shower then” Saeko chimed in before walking outside to get her overnight bag from her car. Naruto eyed Samui who was seated on the other side of the couch. One leg was crossed over the other, the skirt that he loved so much hugged her thighs seductively. Her legs were flawless and lightly tanned, his eyes drifted to her chest. Her chest often gave her back problems and he had offered to pay for a breast reduction no matter how much he loved seeing those globes of pleasure he'd rather see her comfortable with her body. It had slightly surprised him when she refused the operation and told him that she knew how much he enjoyed them and didn’t want to get rid of them.

'Kami I love that woman' he thought to himself. He smiled when she shook her head at his staring gaze with a light blush.

“Got your self worked up didn’t you? Maybe when we get back from the theater you can play with them” he nodded and stood to go make sure he looked acceptable to go out. The blonde walked down the hallway and reached for the handle of the bathroom. He opened it and was greeted with Saeko stripping in the middle of preparing herself for her shower. She turned to look who entered the bathroom and let a tinge of pink to match his red crawl to her cheeks.

“Uh sorry!” his apology came while he closed the door.

“It's fine its not like its the first time you’ve seen me naked” she called from inside. It was true when they were in High school all three of them had gone skinny dipping on spring break.

“Uh yeah enjoy your shower” He walked back into the living room to see his blonde laughing lightly.

“Enjoy the show perv?” she jibed lightheartedly. He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch his embarrassment gone. 

“Why didn’t you remind me?” she shrugged and patted the seat next to her. The two watched TV ignoring the sound of the shower running waiting on their friend to finish getting ready. After a half hour Saeko came out with a smile, and let them know she was ready to go.

“Could you both move your cars so we can take my car?” they nodded and he walked off the bathroom wanting to complete his earlier goal. Making sure everything was in order he locked his doors and walked out of the backdoor to the girls waiting inside the car. He slid into the drivers seat. Samui handed him the keys letting him start the car and check the time.

“We have an hour and a half to kill what do you guys want to do?” he questioned driving down the neighborhood street slowly.

“Let's go to the mall” there simultaneous reply came.

'Damn it' he shivered at the thought of all the stores he was going to have to visit. He nodded and continued on his way to the large collection of stores. The drive to the mall was short and spent listening to music and conversing about random things. After finding a parking space in the crowded parking lot Naruto was soon dragged through the mall watching the two girls eye different things with obvious want. He checked the clock and sighed happily, the movie started in less than thirty minutes, it was a ten minute drive but they didn’t need to know that.

“Girls its time to go” he smiled when they nodded and reluctantly left the large building. A short drive to downtown Konoha and the theater was soon in sight. They sat down with Saeko and Samui on either side of Naruto. Halfway through the movie Samui felt that usual urge to turn away from the movie and lock lips with her Adonis as usual but resisted knowing Saeko wouldn’t appreciate it. Soon the movie ended and the trio were sitting in the car parking lot listening to soft music.

“I don’t really want to go home, anything else you guys want to do?” he questioned leaning his head on the steering wheel. 

“We could go to a club” Samui suggested, Naruto furrowed his brow knowing clubs weren’t something she wanted to visit too often. She gave a small shrug “I wanna dance with you”

“Sure why not” was Saeko's short response he nodded and went about driving there.

Club Tanzaku

The outside of the club was bustling with various young exiting and entering the club. A long line stretched down the sidewalk, each person eager to get inside the loud business. Naruto rolled his eyes at the people waiting in line. Waiting in line for this particular club wouldn’t get you in. It was the arrival that determined if the bouncer outside the front got you in, and lucky for him he and the two girls in his car had that down to a science. He drove his Evo down the street and turned around before glancing to the girls. The car jumped forward, the result of his foot slamming his pedal to the floorboard. 

This was the only part of clubbing he hated, the entrance. All the flashiness was unnecessary to him but it was needed if they wanted to get in. the noise of his car brought the attention of everyone on the sidewalk. The white four door revved its engine while pulling in front of the valet, who showed the briefest confusion at the steering wheel being on the right. Three doors opened and Samui made her way around the car where his lover and friend were waiting. He flashed his 'Heart breaker' smile at the two girls who resisted rolling there eyes at the gesture. He slipped his arms around there waists and walked them to the door where the bouncer nodded signaling his co-worker to open the door for the trio.

The door opened and there ears were subject to the sound of loud music and hundreds of voices. He continued to walk with the two beautiful women and his vision was soon assaulted by flashing lights and various colors adding to the lively scene. He gazed over the business watching various men try and land women, some stood leaning against walls no doubt flirtatious comments being flung back and forth. The dance floor was circular and couldn’t be seen replaced by hundreds of bodies twisting and turning to the rhyme of the loud music. A bar was located in the far back where guys sat buying drinks for women in hopes of getting them in bed, or groups of women stood laughing and talking about various things. Samui ran a small hand up Naruto's chest ignoring the looks some men were giving her and placed her mouth on his ear.

“Dance with me” he nodded and looked to Saeko who made the same request.

“I'll want a dance too” came Saeko over the music as they walked to the dance floor, he nodded and watched her walk through the bar giving the cold shoulder to guys who blocked her path. He pulled Samui in front of him who slid her body up against his. His body began to move with the fast pace music. There bodies mushed together rhythmically, he smiled continued to grind his body with hers in the extremely close dance with both of his hands settled just above her rear. He lost track how long they had been dancing but idly noticed wanting eyes on his and Samui's eyes through the crowded dance floor. It was times like this he wanted a photographic memory. Samui's heavily breathing form stood against his own her large chest moved with a slight influx of heavy breathing, the result of their dirty dancing. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed side to side while her blue eyes were slightly closed and watching his own whiskered face take her appearance in. She gave him a light smile one of happiness and gratitude. Despite her confusing anger towards the tall handsome blonde in front of her she couldn’t imagine her life without him and that was the way she preferred it. She captured his lips in between his for a long needing kiss. She broke it when the music blasting around them changed to something a little slower.

“You should dance with Saeko she's been waiting” he nodded and proclaimed his love for her before walking off with her to find Saeko. The two blondes found her disinterestedly but politely talking to some guy.

'Oops wonder how long Saeko's been dealing with this guy -(sigh)- she's going to be upset thanks a lot guy' he mentally growled with a small twitch of the eye as he walked up to tall woman. He walked up to his friend and tapped her shoulder and received a irritated but relieved stare from the woman he sighed she would most likely want to spar because of this. With a smile he held out his hand while ignoring the angered look on the man to his rights face.

“Wanna dance?” she nodded and sat down her drink next to the five other full glasses that had been bought for her by men who were polite enough to leave when she showed she wasn’t interested in being there one night stand. He took Saeko's hand and let her stand while straightening out her clothes. The man to his left stood abruptly stood knocking over his stool before yelling.

“Hey what the hell man!” Naruto turned and sent him a questioning look. He was going to give this guys one chance to calm down before he got defensive.

“What's up?” he nonchalantly questioned.

“What's up?! What's up is that chick you just took from me was about to go home with me!” Saeko frowned and felt a slight shiver of fear crawl up her spine. This guy was looking for a fight, she didn’t need protection and in fact was a far better fighter than Naruto but didn’t have the amount of sheer strength and willpower he possessed behind his strikes. She wasn’t scared of the guy, the exact opposite in fact. One backhand to the face would be more than enough to send him sprawling to the floor out cold. What scared her was the the thought of Naruto seeing one of them get hurt. She knew of what happened at the mall with the man that had left a small bruise on her busty friend how could she not? Nights were spent with Samui telling her of how much the fear gripped her that day. She looked over to Samui to see her face in a reserved cold stare at the man seemingly unaffected by the interaction between the two men, her body language said something entirely different. Her arms were crossed with one hand gripping her elbow tightly no doubt waiting for the moment to reach for and use her blade in self defense. Her eyes met hers for a brief second and she knew what they were saying.

'Stand back' it was the smartest thing they could do, if either one of them received an injury it would induce that same rage that had scared Samui so much. Said woman had tried her very best to warn her friend just how dangerous and out of his mind the blonde Adonis had been but knew no matter how much explaining she did that Saeko wouldn’t know just how much his anger needed to be kept at acceptable levels until she saw just what she had seen that day. Samui not wanting to let that happen slid up to her boyfriend and slid her body in front of his running her hands up and down his chest.

“Baby come on ignore this guy” she eagerly tried giving him a light push but to no avail.

“Damn who's the babe? How about you both come home with me?” ignoring the comment Samui tried her best to look Naruto in his eyes, that proved difficult when he was watching the nameless asshole become increasingly annoyed at being ignored. He nodded and started to walk backwards with Samui urging him.

'That's good baby just let the idiot be' her eyes widened when her body was roughly grabbed and pulled around to the furious eyes of the idiot that had started to give them trouble. She winced at his tight grip and slugged him hard across the face.

“You dumb bitch!” the man reared up from the floor and sent the back of his hand to her face. She brought up her right arm to block the attack but never felt the oncoming attack meet her arm. Instead she lowered her arm to see the mans face stuck in a silent scream. She eyed the hand that was locked in a vice grip and hoped to Kami it was one of the bouncers. Her blue eyes flitted to her right to see Naruto breathing heavily, his eyes were unfocused and blazing with unrestrained rage. Her body started to shake at what was to come images of him beating on the older man came back to her in a wave. Samui closed her eyes not wanting to see and idly heard flesh meet flesh over the booming noise of the music around them. A scream soon followed after and she knew that was only the first of many.


	4. Mistakes

Pairing: Naruto X Samui X Saeko X Kushina  
A/N: Dat long ass wait (So sorry) I got a new job and what not and just got lazy with my stories. On the flip side I have about four stories that have multiple chapters written down so I'll list some with summaries and if your interested in them I'll post them. On a side note I have no idea what to do for rival team names which probably doesn’t matter to most of you but just letting you know that they wont be consistent what so ever but they all will be related to the Naruto world. Kinda skeptical about posting these ideas in fear someone will steal them but then again if someone were too and wrote a lengthy good story it would be nice!

Stories  
-Naruto/Teen Titans Crossover: Pairing is Naruto X Blackfire X Raven. [Summary: The Titans had dealt with villains of all kind and always succeeded in the face of them but who’s going to stop the new menace in Jump city?]

-Naruto/Justice League War Crossover: Pairing Naruto X Diana [The beginnings of the Justice League are starting to take shape after Earths strongest heroes band together but just when things start to look smooth on the horizon a blonde problem appears.]

-Naruto/Kill La Kill Crossover: Pairing Naruto X Satsuki X Ryuko [Summary: Ryuko comes to Honnouji Academy looking for answers and finds a lead. But what happens when an unmovable pillar of strength stands in front of those answers?

-Naruto/IGPX Crossover: Pairing Naruto Uzumaki X Michiru Satomi X Kushina Uzumaki [Summary: A new team enters the IG1 with all the markings of legends in the making, can team Satomi keep their title with the Lucky Seven coming after them?]

-Naruto/Black Lagoon Crossover: Pairing Naruto X Revy X Anko [Summary: Lagoon company runs into am unusual pair, igniting an avalanche of events affecting the whole company.]

-Naruto/ Attack On Titan Crossover: Pairing Naruto X Annie X Sasha [Summary: Eren continues to train to fight the titans and join the survey corps when he encounters two blondes that seem much more than they are letting on]

-Naruto: Pairing Naruto X Fem Orichimaru [Summary: team seven find themselves in the land of waves when an unexpected guest arrives claiming Naruto to be hers. Will Naruto succumb to “love”?  
“Talking”  
'Thinking'  
“Radio/Cellphone”  
Chapter Four: Mistakes

Naruto awoke with a grunt, head pounding against his skull. He tried to open his eyes but closed them trying to blink the pain wrapped around his head away. He felt his head being lifted slightly and something cool reach his lips, not caring he opened his mouth and was greeted to what he could only assume was water. The pain started to dull and subsided to a small thump in his cranium. He noticed something was running through his hair soflty and gently. He called out knowing only one person knew how he liked his hair to be caressed.

“Samui?” he asked quietly becoming positive it was her once her trademark vanilla scent reached his nose. 

“I'm here” he nodded and then felt the memories of what had happened before he got in this situation rush into his mind like a dam broke. He immediately felt his blood begin to boil at the smug asshole and frowned unable to remember if he pounded his face in or not. 

“Are you okay wheres that asshole?” He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down into Samui's lap. He looked up and saw her giving him no nonsense eye.

“Relax, Saeko knocked you out before you could do anything to him and the bouncers kicked him and us out” His anger only rose slightly finding out he didn’t get the chance to do anything. A sigh escaped him coming to the conclusion that it was most likely for the best, Samui didn’t need to see that again.

“Where's Saeko?” He questioned staring at the ceiling every movement making his headache hurt more. The Kendo user's voice came from the opposite side of the room where she stood arms crossed and watching.

“Right here, sorry about your head we couldn’t get you to take a pill in your sleep so we waited until you woke up” he nodded and closed his eyes once again letting the small hands of his busty girlfriend move through his hair in pleasurable strokes.

“Saeko you hit me full force didn’t you?” Said woman averted her gaze finding the ceiling interesting. He smirked at receiving no answer and turned serious before looking to the woman hovering above him. Samui leaned into the hand he used to cup her cheek pausing in her own massages.

“You okay? Did he hurt you?” Samui sighed at his questions and gave him a small kiss and a from the awkward angle . He nodded and looked to Saeko who showed she was fine with smile. Minutes went by with all three silent, the girls watched Naruto drift off to sleep once again under Samui's ministrations.

“Should we wake him?”

“No he needs the rest, why don’t you lay down with us?” With a nod Saeko left and came back with a pile of covers before draping them around Naruto and Samui while sliding under the sheets to sit next to Samui. A tired laugh was heard from Samui who was beginning to succumb to sleep herself.

“When did I become everyone’s personal pillow?”

 

Uzumaki House Morning

“Naruto Uzumaki get your ass inside this instant!”

“Wha-?” Saeko sat abruptly while rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. She blushed in embarrassment when her hand reached her mouth and found drool. She sat up and immediately noticed she was alone in the room and stood, and thought she had heard Samui. Her legs carried her to the restroom to complete her morning ritual while absently listening to the ruckus going on outside the bathroom.

“Are you crazy?! You were knocked out not too long ago and your already working on your car! You haven’t even eaten go sit down at the dinner table and your not allowed to come back out here for the rest of the day”

“But Samuiiiiii-” a whiny voice came.

“No” Samui's firm voice interjected impatiently.

Saeko yawned and exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to see Naruto pouting at the table leaning back on the chairs hind legs while his arms hung at the side. Samui stood hands on her hips and staring him down. Saeko covered her laugh with a hand and gained the attention of the couple. Samui was the first to send her a sincere smile and raise a hand in greeting.

 

“Ohayo Saeko” She returned the greeting and tilted her head to Naruto who raised a hand to greet her.

“Whats going on with you guys?” She questioned while taking a seat across from Naruto.

“Naruto my wonderful boyfriend thinks its cool to not only work machinery after being knocked out but to also let me wake up alone” Two pairs of eyes looked to Naruto critically making him squirm in his seat and avoid the gazes.

“I said I was sorry and I was only checking on a few things I would have been done in an hour tops” He tried to reason but immediately gave up seeing they weren’t budging. 

“Okay I'll make breakfast as the beginning of my apology” Samui took a seat and crossed her legs and arms with Saeko mimicking her. He set to work on making breakfast for the three of them. The next hour was spent with Naruto being stared down by the two women who watched his every move intentionally making him nervous, even going so far as to whisper things to each other every so often. When he was done he set the food in front of them and sat down to eat.

“Hmm I guess your whole day is going to be spent making up for today then” Naruto nodded knowing anything but complying with the order would only get him in more trouble.

“So what do you want to do first?” Samui smiled, a devious one that had an underlying meaning that he obviously wasn’t meant to know. The girls stood and walked off into the living room and exchanged hushed words before coming back with eerie smiles. He felt a shiver and bit his lip hoping that what they had in store wouldn’t be too bad.

Konoha Mall

Naruto knew now what that shiver had been. It had been his own fear but his wallet's which was most likely crying along with his credit cards. It had been two hours since they had left his house and arrived at the mal where the girls had proceeded to buy things. They really hadn’t spent all that much money with Samui reminding herself every so often about the talk she had with Naruto not too long ago about being wiser with their investments. The last thing she wanted was to be a hypocrite. Even so with each purpose Naruto felt the money for his new set of tires slip away piece by piece with each store.

“Naruto-kun what do you think of this?” He looked over to the changing rooms to see Samui in a tight thigh high dress. He blushed and gave a thumbs up momentarily forgetting where the money for the dress would come from. She smiled and retreated back inside the dressing room. Moments later Saeko came from the room next to hers in a pair of figure hugging jeans.

“How about me how do I look?” Saeko asked striking a small pose for him with a questioning gaze.

“Umm I really can't say” he let out awkwardly while doing his best to not stare. He had no idea how Samui would react to him eying other women even if they were his longtime friend.

“Relax Naruto-kun I trust you” the voice of Samui came from behind her own door giving him permission to express his opinion. He nodded even though she couldn’t see and eyed Saeko with an appreciative eye and gave her a thumbs up, she too smiled and went back into the room. Naruto's eyes roamed the store for a place to sit and found one a couple feet away. He sat and was joined by an older man who looked just as tired as him. 

“Wives eh?” Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

“Girlfriend” The man seemed to zone out and recollect on things of his own before he tilted his head slightly at the two women Naruto came with.

“Which ones yours?” The man asked seeing the blonde and purple haired women converse over things on racks.

“The blonde one” Naruto informed him while watching them suggest clothing to each other. The man snorted and gave him a sly look making Naruto raise a brow and give him an annoyed look.

“Whats so funny?”

“Noth'n you just could'a fooled me is all...” The old man trailed stroking his chin.

“What are you?...you idiot how could you think something like that?” Naruto nearly shouted, his eye twitched at the suggestion that both Samui and Saeko where his girlfriend's. The man giggled and held up his hands in a defensive manner.

“Whoa settle down there champ I didn’t mean anything by it, besides could you blame me she gave you permission to check out another woman” Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he stood and glared.

“How long have you been watching?” He questioned quietly his anger threatening to spew.

“Since the one with the huge knockers tried on the two piece” Blue eyes bulged at the comment and everything became silent. Knowing when it was time to go the man clapped his hands on his knees and stood making hasty retreat out of the store.

“Well then I'll take my leave I got what I came for, see ya on the red line kid!” Naruto watched the man walk away his anger spewing away with each step the man took. Blonde eyebrows creased making a frown across the blondes forehead, his mouth hung slightly open a the last comment trying his best to make sure he heard right. He clinched his jaw and replayed it over and over hoping he didn’t hear it.

'See ya on the red line kid' 

“Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin...” 

“Naruto come on were ready to go” He blinked and picked up the bags of the two women and walked out of the store his mind now working overtime. The girls continued to explore the stores with Naruto trying his best to focus. 

“Girls you go on ahead I'll be right there” Only a moment of confusion was shown from them before they nodded and entered another store. Once he saw them leave he set down the bags he was obligated to carry and fished for he cellphone. It only took moments for the blonde to find the contact he was looking for. A voice soon picked up on the line sounding sleepy and unfocused.

“-Yawn- Naruto? Whats up?” 

“I just encountered one of the three” He replied grimly wasting no time getting the information out.

“Whoa seriously?! Which one?!” He flinched form the loud response and held the phone from his ear while rubbing it.

“The old man Jiraiya, they're better than I thought he seemed like a regular guy but obviously that wasn’t the case” He felt frustration grip him lightly at having to admit he was fooled in seconds of meeting someone. It made him realize just how far they had to go until they reached there goal.

“Damn, so what do you want me to do?” The voice on the other side now sounded focused and ready for his orders, enough to make him smile with pride.

“Keep an ear out is all, if you hear anything even loosely related to them tell me. And watch your language”

“Heehee got it boss!” With a click the line went dead letting Naruto pocket the device once again and sigh. A throat clearing itself made him jump slightly and turn to meet Saeko's blue expecting eyes.

“I'll tell you later” 

Uzumaki House

Having finally arrived home with each hand full of bags Naruto plopped down on the couch face first ignoring the giggles from the two women standing above him. Saeko shook her head and sat down turning the TV on and stretched her long legs before crossed them.   
The truth was she herself was tired from the long shopping spree they forced on Naruto. Samui took her bags to her room with a small smile at being able to spend the day with some of her closest people. The door opened causing her to glance at it, it was only Naruto who disappeared into the bathroom only to come out sometime later. He sat n the bed and eyed her form that was only clad in her undergarments the result of her tryign on some of the outfits she had gotten.

“Me and Saeko are meeting up with my team for a party you wanna come?” Samui was slightly surprised and stared at her boyfriend through the mirror before smiling and nodding before going over what to wear. Her train of thought was broken when arms wrapped around her, hands lightly hugged her sides before moving to her hip sand resting. She tilted her head to the side and slightly upwards to let Naruto rest his head in the crook in her neck. 

“Why do you always smell so good?” She laughed and shrugged her shoulders not willing to share her secret and let him envelop her. They stood like that for moments before they left each others grasps and continued to prepare for they're party.

Downtown Konoha

Samui watched form the passenger seat as they passed through the busy place that was downtown Konoha. Cars honked and moved each getting to there own destinations. Naruto pulled into an alleyway the type that you always wondered who used them besides people asking to be mugged. He stopped halfway through the narrow road and honked his horn twice. She slightly raised an eyebrow and stared at the door they were positioned to drive through, a camera twisted and eyed the car seeming to confirm them for a moment before it opened and allowed them entrance. From what she could see inside, there were three other cars all looking ready to race at a moments notice and having the same aesthetics as her boyfriends own vehicle. He parked with the door closing behind them letting her get a better view of the inside which betrayed the outside of the building that looked somewhat rundown. Inside was clean and decorated with car lifts tools and other things she wasn’t sure how to use. She stepped out of the car and followed Saeko with Naruto next to her to a set of spiraling stairs leading up to another floor. Once she arrived atop the stairs she eyed the luscious space and spotted a fully stocked bar and a large entertainment system with three heads she didn’t recognize sitting in front of the TV. A hand shut her jaw for her no doubt Naruto's.

“This is...”

“Amazing yeah we know” A roll of the eyes to the man next to her was her response before he wrapped an arm around her. One of the three people siting in front of the large TV peeked over the couch and waved before cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Hey everyone Naruto and Saeko are here!” Footsteps became heard making her glance around for the source. Three people including the previous shouting boy jumped over the couch and grinned all looking like they were in high school. Saeko sat down at the bar not to far away from the group and had already gotten herself something to drink. She eyed the steps and saw two more people coming down them. One was a woman for sure while the other was male with black short hair. They stopped with the female giving her a smile and the male unable to stop smiling himself.

“Everyone here? Great! Everyone this is Samui” A round of hello’s rang through the room. She gave a small smile to the group.

“Your boss's girlfriend! I’m Konohamaru, this is Moegi and that’s Udon we're racers in training!” The boy excitedly introduced somewhat childishly. She glanced to her boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders.

“Shouldn’t they be in school?”

“They're orphans that tried to steal my car, I stopped them and I've been keeping them in line ever since” a nod was all Samui gave already starting to feel somewhat irritated at not being told something like that. 

“My name is Sai I'm the newest member to the group nice to meet you” She nodded and accepted the handshake form the pale boy and already knew of the next woman Sakura from passing.

“Ah hello nice to see you again Samui how have you been doing? Keeping Naruto in line I hope?” A nod was all Sakura received making her feel the need to punch the woman.

'Ignore me you big breas-No Sakura Naruto-kun told us she was the quiet type' Keeping her inner thoughts to herself she continued to smile while thinking of ways to get the woman to open up to her.

“Well then if the greetings are all done let's start the party!” Hours passed with the group proceeding to empty the bar all were drunk except for the three highschooler's who worked on there own vehicle in the shop area. Samui hiccuped and laid her head on Saeko's shoulder unable to keep her balance. They were seated on the couch with Naruto splayed across the floor also unable to stand. Sakura was sitting on the couch upside down seemingly laughing at her own feet.

“Mmm Naruto-kun you...yo- come over herrre” The simple task proved hard for the blonde evident by his need to use the coffee table to balance himself and then fall onto the couch next to Saeko his body sloppily spread out across the comfortable furniture.

“I’m here!” Samui leaned forward and attempted to kiss the man but missed him and ended up kissing his shoulder. He laughed with Saeko joining in.

“Samui A-always has been a lightweight”

“Saeko kiss Naruto for me!” Sakura's laughing increased in volume across the room no-one able to understand if it was from her laughing at her feet or Samui's drunken suggestion.

“Wha- but he's Y-your boyman” Naruto laughed at the odd combination of words and rolled of the couch with a thud.

“Samui...come on your too drunk your suggesting things you’re going to regret later” Naruto always lost his motor skills when he was dunk but was less affected but his speech was always reliable even on the rare times he did drink.

“Wha? No, no, -hiccup- no. I'm fine kiss Saeko!” Saeko's cheeks took on a deeper hue as a a result of the alcohol and Samui's determination to kiss the blonde. Samui stood and tugged at her hand with surprising strength, either that or the Sake had more of an effect on her than she thought. She stood on wobbly legs and continued to try to protest Samui's clouded want. She tried to pull Naruto up next and obviously couldn’t making her sit down on her knees and slap his chest repeatedly.

“Naruto up!”

“Unnn but its so harrrrd to stannnd” A whiny Naruto was heard on the floor. Another round of laughter was heard from Sakura who was now obviously laughing at the three. The pinkette stood with some struggle and walked behind Saeko who turned her head to eye her suspiciously.

“Sakura wha?” The girl pushed her all the while smiling. She fel directly on top of Naruto who showed slight pain at the sudden weight place on top of him but kept form making remarks even his drunken mind knew talking about a woman’s weight meant bad news. They both laid on the ground staring drunkenly at each other.

“Kiss!” The voice of Sakura rang from above them Naruto shook his head knowing it was wrong and attempted an apology to Saeko but only received a kiss. His eyes immediately went wide before he began to accept the situation. Samui lie next to them watching the to with a clouded gaze before she too shoved Saeko o the side and took her own kiss. After a couple moments of heated a heated three way make out Naruto stood taking both Saeko and Samui with him. Knowing what was happening Samui took his hand and led him to what she assumed was a bedroom with Saeko still locked in a kiss with him. They stumbled into the room and closed it. Sakura stood grinning to herself at what she just witnessed only having a slight clue as to what she had done. A new objective entered her mind making her eye the steps to the third floor and begin her walk.

“Saiiiii~ where are -hiccup- you?”

Morning

The sound of horns and engines moving made the pain Naruto was waking up to much worse. With every noise his head pounded harder, he was confused for only a moment at the noise before he remembered he didn’t go home. A weight shifted on top of him letting him know Samui was with him. He was only slightly confused knowing she never slept on top of him and instead preferred to be under his arm. He moved his legs and immediately stopped feeling the pain in between his legs.

“Holy shit my ass what the hell Samui?” He let out half annoyed and half curious as to what she did to induce this kind of pain. His curiosity raised when instead of blonde tresses draped over his chest there was purple. The heart rate of the blonde immediately began to speed up hoping he didn’t do what he thought. He plopped his head on the pillow almost immediately regretting the decision when the pain around his head increased. He looked around the room recognizing the room as one of the few in the building. A movement in the bed made him look over to see Samui snuggled into his arm.

'How did I not notice her!' his mind immediately felt calmer while the asshole side of him began to classify this as not cheating while while the devoted boyfriend of Samui side of him berated him.

“Mmm Naruto-kun stop moving around so much” The voice of Samui came no words came form his lips fearing whatever he might say wouldn’t be right. The busty blonde tried to get comfortable and attempted to wrap an arm around her boyfriend when she was stopped by something that was much softer than her boyfriend. Her hands squeezed and felt until they ignited a response.

“Naruto quit it” The voice was familiar to Samui and out of place considering the only people that should have been in the bed was Naruto and her. Her eyes snapped open while her body lifted from the bed. Saeko awoke from her light sleep to see a set of blue eyes beneath her.

“NARUTO?!” A grunt of pain to her left made her swivel her head all pain forgotten. There sat Samui cradling her head after the shout from the still confused swords woman. She blinked before her cheeks turned darker.

“SAMUI?!”

“ARGH!”

30 Minutes Later

All three adults sat in the bedroom no words being spoken besides the ones letting them all agree on no shouting. Saeko sat with one of the thin sheets from the bedding wrapped around her nude body while Samui did the same. Naruto kept his position on the bed unable to move his legs for the time being. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him but knew that there was no way any of this was going to go over well. He chanced a look to Samui who was either in shock or deep thought his mind was to jumbled to distinguish the two. Saeko was staring at the bed visibly shaking every so often, it went unnoticed by the two blondes before a pained gasp escaped her. Blue eyes gazed across the room to the girl to see her crying. 

“Saeko?” She flinched at Samui's voice every fiber of her being resisting the urge to look the couple in the eyes. The bed shifted Samui passing over to the other side of the bed where Saeko sat on her knees. 

“Samui? I’m sorry I'm so sorry I didn’t mean to...to-”

“Saeko we're all adults we made a mistake the best we can do is own up to it” Simultaneous nods escaped them all, Samui did her best to help her friends crying and started to see improvement. The Ken-do user felt out of place, the situation itself was surreal and should have gone a completely different direction as far as her hungover mind knew. But it didn’t, instead she had slept with her friends boyfriend and had only received comfort from her. There should have been screaming shouting and more tears besides hers but there wasn’t. She tried to piece together what was going to happen next but couldn’t unable to make sense of the situation anymore. So instead she chose to bury her face into the nearest person. Samui sat there for the next couple of minutes embracing her frail friend easing her down form her emotional high. She was sure she would be having the same problem once the hangover cleared and the gravity of the situation truly hit her but until then she chose to be a fried to someone who needed it.

“Samui Saeko...I...I wasn’t trying to...I mean”

“Naruto what did I just say? We made a mistake the blame is on all of us, lets just try to get ourselves dressed before we do anything major”

30 minutes later

Sai slipped out of bed with only slight trouble. The trouble being the pinkette sleeping in his bed. He slipped on some clothes and went downstairs knowing full well what awaited him. Since he was the only person who didn’t participate in the festivities besides Konohamaru it was up to him to clear the air. If he hadn’t known who else was in the house anyone else would have assumed the kitchen was empty by the silence. That wasn’t the case however, he stopped at the bottom of the steps seeing Naruto, Saeko, and Samui sitting on the furniture silently. 

“Good morning” There heads swiveled to him and all eyes seemed to light up with what he supposed was hope. 

“Sai come over here we have something to ask of you...” He contused to smile despite the atmosphere and answered the question without it needing to be said.

“Yes you all had sex together” No one looked convinced and gave him a stares before all of their thoughts were conveyed.

“How do you know?”

“After I finished my own business with Sakura you all kept going until until the morning, also I believe the groaning and moaning from mostly Naruto is enough proof” Naruto glared at Sai at the unnecessary specifics on who was doing what.

“That’s not enough what if I only...Y-you know...watched...”

“I don’t think so I remember Saeko saying and I quote Naruto your so tight why does Samui only get to have this?” Jaws dropped to the floor along with a small blush from Saeko. Sai smiled at their reactions and walked to kitchen intent on making coffee and returning to bed. He eyed the three lost looking puppies in the living room and softened his eyes before clearing his throats.

“In my opinion this only affects you as much as you want it too...” Samui nodded and wondered for a moment just who this Sai was. Another long moment of silence with the pale boy fixing his coffee filled the room before he retreated back up the steps to the embrace of the warm bed and woman. Once they heard the door close to his room Naruto took the opportunity.

“Samui I know you said this was all of our faults but this wouldn’t have happened if I had just stayed home so I understand if you want to lea-” He accepted the glare she sent him but didn’t expect her next words.

“Shut up, your not getting away from me that easily, I'm fully aware of the technicalities of the situation” His whiskered cheeks loosened feeling relived that at least that was settled. He turned to Saeko, she met his eyes for only a moment before turning away.

“Saeko...I'm so sorry I would never take advantage of you. I don’t know what your feeling right now but I only ask that you forgive me” His words clearly reached her if the reluctant way she met his gaze was evidence. She mulled over her her next words not entirely sure what to say to him. It wasn’t all bad she thought, from the very few pieces she remembered he was tight. She did her best to push down the small blush the thoughts brought up, the last thing she needed was to be thinking about that. A thought entered her mind making her smirk and glare at him all at once.

“Naruto you...stop acting like you were in control...we all know your a bottom” 

“Wha-” Naruto questioned doing a double take at the accusation that wasn’t entirely false. He knew that Samui shared some of there intimate moments but to tell someone that, friend or no friend that made him wonder just how much Saeko knew about him.

'Too much' He concluded almost immediately.

“You heard me I’m one hundred percent positive you were moaning under under us like a bitch in heat” a grin form Saeko and a jaw drop form Naruto was the response she wanted and received. Seemingly form nowhere from the every top floor came Sai's muffled voice.

“He was!” A thump form the top floor was heard no doubt from Sai being punched off the bed for daring to yell around a hung over Sakura. Naruto covered his face with his hands unable to say anything. Even when he was trying to be sincere he go the short end of the stick when it came to the two women. He had to let a small smile out himself at the diffusion of tension. It was now replaced by a calm friendly still slightly awkward one that the trio welcomed.

“You know, he was saying he could barely move his legs. Kami he probably took us both...” She pondered ignoring the glare her boyfriend gave her.

“Please stop trying to remember things” his grumpy reply came. As much as he wanted to deny it he too was positive that at one point both girls had entered him at the same time. It made him shudder with excitement and a little bit of fear. Drunk Naruto apparently had no sense of dignity. 

“That'll teach you to try and act all high and mighty jerk” He threw his arms up in a fuck it all manner and slid down into his seat unsure if his apology was accepted or not.

“But thank you, and as Samui and Sai said the blame goes to all of us” She let him know quietly.

“What do we do now?...” Naruto's questioning tone came form his seat after having enough of the silence.

“We're still friends aren’t we?...” Naruto smiled and nodded to Saeko before all eyes turned to Samui's now calm features. She stared at them for a time before a smile threatened to break her lips.

“Of course we'll just add this to things not to be discussed” Agreeing nods were exchanged with Saeko nodding slightly slower than the rest.

3 Later Uzumaki House  
Things had gone back to normal for the most part for the blonde couple. Samui had noticed that Naruto had been slightly off. He would go out of his way to do what she wanted which he usually did but not with as much vigor. Just last night she had absentmindedly stated she wanted lemonade. It was one in the morning when she had said that and it was enough for him to shoot out of the house and come back with the drink in moments. It was nice at first but now it had started to grate on her nerves that he hovered over her unless she specifically said to give her some space. 

“Is something wrong?” A shake of the head was her answer to the man with his arms wrapped around her lightly another thing that was off. Usually it was a firm grip, somewhat odd to keep track of and know yes. She frowned ignoring the movie on the TV they were watching, another thing that was odd for the couple. The movie was more than halfway over which usually meant they would be engulfed in each others bodies by now. She tried giving her usual signs to let him know she wanted it but he continued to ignore them. Her small hands found his thigh in another attempt to get things started but received nothing. A frustrated sigh left her before she decided to be more aggressive. Her body twisted under his arm surprising him. Naruto gave a nervous stare back to her glare, her hands forced his face slightly down letting her kiss him. The kiss went on for a moment with Naruto sitting there showing no reacting besides a rub of the shoulders. The last straw was when Samui gave a small lick to his lips asking for entrance but again was shot down. She jerked her head back clearly annoyed.

“Why do you keep ignoring me? It's not cool, If you didn’t want it you'd say you didn’t you wouldn’t just keep ignoring me whats going on with you its been like this for since the party” She asked with her eyebrows knitting together. She received another blank stare and was starting to feel somewhat hurt. She stood and began to walk away only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.

“Samui...i just...since the incident....You didn’t do anything, you didn’t get angry you didn’t complain you just let it go” She furrowed a brow, her mind was beginning to identify his problem as guilt.

“And? I told you we are adults that made a mutual mistake” she stated irritably, she was getting tired of having to repeat the truth.

“I know but, I just can't keep doing this. I feel like I cheated I need some sort of punishment something to restore the balance” Everything fell into place with that making her cross her arms and glare down at him menacingly. His head was bowed like a child being scolded by there mother.

“Punishment...you mean you ignored me because of something I already forgave you for, even though there was nothing to forgive?” He nodded and had the sense to look apologetic. She couldn’t hold back the smirk that crept to her lips. Her blue eyes watched him shudder knowing that glimmer in her eyes wasn't a good one.

“Alright I'll...punish you stay right here”

An hour later Samui found herself tanning on the front porch without a care in the world. She had sent Naruto to do all of the tedious work, which included shopping for food and supplies as an added bonus she sent him to get feminine products for her. She respected and was happy that he was feeling so guilty over the mistake that they all made but was more upset at his blatant blind eye of her advances for the past couple days. She sighed and cleared her mind of the situation as best she could before raising her head slightly to eye the car coming down the street. It was familiar and made her want to roll her eyes, just when she tried to clear the situation from her mind the “source” of it came driving up to her. Saeko pulled up in front of the house taking a moment to settle her nerves in the drivers seat. A long leg stepped out of the lowered car with the rest of the body coming next. Samui stood abruptly seeing Saeko step out of the car. She looked pale and nervous, their eyes met with Saeko giving a shaky smile the worried blonde. She met the girl at the steps of the house and looked over her with a disbelieving eye.

“Samui...I really need to talk to you”

A/N:Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. A harem?

Hey all, really late update I have no excuse other then laziness and not knowing where to go with the story this is going to be a pretty short chapter so I apologize for that. Enjoy!

“Talking”

'Thinking'

Flashback  
“Phone Speech”  
'Text messaging'  
Pairing: Naruto X Samui X Saeko X Kushina

 

“Out” An increasingly frustrated Samui ground out quietly. The woman never lost her cool and was always the voice of reason but this was not one of those times. The blonde was livid possibly the angriest she had ever been. Her scathing glare was leveled to Saeko who had visibly recoiled for only a moment before nodding and walking out of the front door concluding their talk. She paced back and forth for a moment the only noise being the shuffling of her shoes on the floor. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, she rarely experienced true anger which made it all the more harder for her to deal with. The sound of Saeko's car starting made her stop pacing and sit down onto the comfortable couch determined to just relax before doing anything unnecessary. The white ceiling of the house was all she stared at while silently counting to ten. She sat for what was at least thirty minutes going over the talk with her best friend and wondering where it all went wrong.

Another noise from outside this time what she was sure her boyfriend’s car making its way back to their house. She perked up slightly trying her best to show she was fine. The sound of the four door was cut with the ignition turning with Naruto coming in the door only a moment later. He stopped sensing the tense atmosphere. He raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him before setting the items he was fetched to get on the kitchen table.

“Samui?” Her voice came from the living room prompting him to move. His instincts told him something was obviously off, there was no noise whatsoever throughout the house. He found his longtime girlfriend sitting on the couch in silence one leg crossed over the other while her hands rested in her lap. She turned and gave him a small smile, complete with a small wave.

“Umm, what’s wrong?” She tilted her head slightly another thing that was off to him. It was small and trivial but that wasn’t her usual way of letting people know she was confused.

“What do you mean?” The busty woman queried, she should have known he would be able to pick up on her behavior and flattered and frustrated her for the moment.

“You’re just kind of sitting in silence...” He said awkwardly, shifting his wait to the wall next to him.

“I can’t take a moment to think?” She responded smoothly, he stared incredulously for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure It just felt like something was...off” She waved him off before patting the spot next to her on the sofa. He sat next to her throwing his arm around her. She stared at him for a moment with a questioning gaze. Before he could wonder once again what the problem was she covered his lips with hers for a short soft kiss. Samui smiled to herself getting him to shut up for a moment. She pulled back and placed a hand on his thigh rubbing it in small motions.

“Did you get everything I told you to get?” He nodded before she laughed.

“Are you sure? Even the important girly bits?” He flushed remembering having to buy things in the isle he never had to visit before. The looks he got were amused to the say the least and he honestly didn’t know what he would have done unless a nice woman showed him what he was looking for. 

“Yep!”

“Good so do you feel better about what happened?” he took a moment to think and couldn’t really say that he did feel better about it. Scenarios kept going through his mind at what would and could have happened. What if Samui hadn’t been there? What if Saeko got pregnant? Or if either girl hadn’t been so understanding about it? He looked her in the eyes shaking his head. The futa closed her eyes and sighed.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to keep punishing you then…” His resolve showed in those shining blue eyes making her identical ones shine with love.

‘So dedicated…’ She shook her head of the thought and intertwined her finger with his settling under his arm with her legs curling up.

“Samui…what happened while I was gone?”

“Saeko stopped by…” Naruto hummed in response as far as he knew the friendship between the two hadn’t been hindered so what would the problem be? They never argued… He couldn’t say the same however, he hadn’t talked to Saeko since the incident which wasn’t good. Almost a week from now they had crew races to do and the team needed to be in top shape.

“So what happened?” Silence was his only response Naruto patiently waiting for the answer. Samui continued to rub her thumb along the top of her hand. Not telling him would be against their whole relationship, they didn’t lie to each other. Ever. She turned to face him separating their hands and connecting their eyes. 

“Do you love Saeko?” She watched him freeze for a moment thinking over the question.

“Yes…but as someone that’s close to me, I love her as do you Samui…” 

“I see… and do you think Saeko feels the same?”

“I would hope so…Samui…what’s this all about?”

“Saeko doesn’t have love for you but rather she’s in love with you…understand?” She laid out not bothering to sugar coat it. An understanding look crept to Naruto’s face as he nodded in response. He sighed laying his head back on the couch.

“I don’t know what to do Samui…” A hand found its way to his chest tracing circles.

“You do what you think is right” He mulled her advice over and knew what he had to do but for now it was late and he was tired. He stood with Samui in tow before both got ready for bed before drifting off in each other’s arms.

Several hours later

Heat. An overwhelming amount of it woke Samui up. She moaned in discomfort sliding away from Naruto who grumbled obviously not bothered with the hotness of the room. Her whole body was doused in sweat her penis almost ramrod straight. She gripped it rubbing it softly and knew that using her hand wouldn’t work. Being a futa certainly gave her an increased libido but she had always had a tight control over her emotions but the business with saeko had made her lose herself a bit and this was the result. Looking to her left she eyed her boyfriend’s angelic sleeping face, she traced the contours of his lips gently before sliding a finger in and opening his mouth. She saddled his chest gently not wanting him to wake up just yet. 

With little effort she slid herself in already feeling herself lose control. What started out as a gentle rocking motion was gradually building to a vicious pounding. Naruto’s eyes shot open alarmed at not being able to breath. He tried to spit out whatever was in his mouth but something held him in firmly. He strained his vision through the dark and finally pieced together the puzzle. He did his best to accommodate his girlfriend but the balls slapping against his chin and the hand forcing him down on the cock made it harder. Finally she slowed while releasing herself down his throat with a hardy moan. Her face twisted in pleasure while she collapsed on top of him while he coughed and nursed his throat. After his coughing fit he eyed Samui who was more or less sleeping on top of him. He sighed and closed his eyes once again deciding that she hadn’t really done anything wrong. After several more hours of sleep he was awoken by the sun peeking through his window and the smells of what was undoubtedly his favorite food. Blue eyes scanned the room landing on the ajar door and the empty spot beside him. In the kitchen Samui stirred her lover’s favorite food.

‘Last night was uncalled for I should know better…’ She blinked when arms made their way around her interrupting her thoughts, she turned to see Naruto smiling and noticed his unruly hair and missing shirt. She bit her lip and accepted his kiss already feeling herself warm to the sight. His firm yet soft hands rubbed her hips while they ended their kiss before he took a seat at the table.

“Ramen? What’s the special occasion?” She stopped stirring and looked into the boiling water before resuming.

“I…Last night was uncalled for and I just wanted to say I’m sorry… I hope your mouth isn’t too sore.” He chuckled, somewhat making her upset that he took all of this in stride. Couldn’t he at least to pretend to be somewhat annoyed.

“Well you are my girlfriend it’s really not a big deal” She nodded slightly still determined to make it up to him. Naruto turned the flat screen TV hung on the wall in the kitchen and flipped it to racing his attention almost instantly going somewhere else while Samui continued to prep his food. Every once in a while he’d shout with joy or grumble about something going on in the scene making Samui smile. She walked to a cabinet grabbing two bowls and putting some of the flavored noodles in them while grabbing some forks. She sat next to Naruto while handing him his bowl.

“Thanks Samui-chan!” With a peck on the cheek he dug in with her only having to remind him to slow down once. Several minutes later Naruto was dressed and at the door his keys in hand ready to go talk to Saeko. Samui stood in front of him both of her hands laying softly on his chest smoothing out his jacket. A hand turned her gaze upwards before their lips met in a chaste kiss. They separated a moment before connecting again this time with more heat. Samui found her back against the wall while her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in deeper. They continued until neither could breathe. She opened her eyes to see Naruto’s panting form obviously wanting more as did she. His hands slid from her waist to her perfect butt giving it a slight squeeze before he gave her one last kiss and moved her to the side letting him out the door. She sighed and smoothed out her clothes and hair before going to freshen up and visit her parents and run some other errands.

A half an hour later Naruto was pulling into the parking lot of the Busujima dojo a very familiar MR2 being the only other car in the lot. Parking and locking his doors he leisurely made his way into the pristine building which stayed that way as the Busujima’s had always taken martial arts very seriously. Entering the building he immediately heard the sounds of a wooden sword striking a practice dummy. Knowing the layout of the building quite well his body moved on autopilot while he continued to think what he was going to say to his longtime friend. His hands lightly shook at how this could all play out, Saeko was a very dear friend he had taught her how to really drive and watched her grow from just a kendo loving psycho to a kendo loving drive happy psycho. He stopped the noise of practice being in front of him. There stood Saeko practicing in the sunlight not wearing the traditional clothes a kendo user would wear but just a pair of casual shorts tank top and sneakers. Her form while perfect had a certain laziness to it as if she wasn’t in the mood to give it her all. He looked to his left where swords were racked and picked one up giving it a few swings before finally speaking. 

“Hey” Saeko stopped and turned to him and gave him a small smile and he realized that she had been crying. Her makeup was not present but tear stains still marred her face making him ache. He shook the thoughts away and twirled his sword. 

“Wanna give it a go?” he asked they hadn’t sparred in quite a long time he had never beaten her but was good enough to make her break a sweat. She nodded silently not trusting her voice at the moment and tightened her form a silent order for Naruto to copy her. He entered his own slightly off stance as he hadn’t practiced in a couple of years. She smiled and laughed a bit at him trying to ease back into the way of the sword. Things went quiet for several moments both of them staring at one another before Naruto surged forward in an overhead strike. Saeko had easily seen the move coming and made to counter it but froze when she looked into Naruto’s eyes. 

“I….I love Naruto, Samui and I don’t know what to do!” Saeko stared in slight disbelief at one of her best friends and felt a maelstrom of emotions wash over her. Hurt anger betrayal all tightened around her heart. Not knowing what to do she shook her head and stood up from the couch where they had been talking.

“Out” Saeko shivered at her tone shocked in place before Samui took a deep breath and cast that cold look once again.

She continued to watch the wooden sword come down without any reaction and flinched when it stopped lightly tapping her on the top of the head. She looked away from Naruto’s eyes and to the ground. Naruto watched her stand motionlessly and silently in front of him before she started to shake uncontrollably and dropped her sword. He wrapped her in a tight hug rubbing her back. 

“It’s alright Saeko I’m here” he only received more cries so he waited several moments before they set down on a nearby bench with saeko leaning her head on Naruto’s shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders and finally spoke after she had calmed down.

“Guess this mean I’m better than you now Busujima Sensei” That got earned him a muffled laugh into his shoulder while she sunk further into him burying herself into his chest.

“Baka” Another muffled reply came. A pregnant silence came before she raised her head and looked off into the other direction avoiding his gaze.

“So…Samui-chan told you”

“Hm? That you love me? Yeah she did…” He absently said before squeezing her tighter. Saeko blushed and wondered how he could so casually say that.

“Saeko listen me and Samui love you too…” A flutter in Saeko’s heart made her have hope at…something she wasn’t sure what she wanted from her practically married best friends.

“And we would do anything for you…And it’s only right that I at least try and take responsibility for making you feel this way. So I’m going to talk to Samui-chan and see if we can’t be more…Expressive about our love…I mean…if that’s what you want. And… I can’t say I feel the same love for you as you do me but I can certainly try to” he carefully said he didn’t miss the way her posture went rigid and the way she glared at him.

“Uzumaki Naruto are you suggesting that I become part of a harem?” He smiled softly and hugged her only meeting slight resistance.

“No I’m suggesting that I help a friend in grief. Besides you might find out that I’m not all that great” She snorted and stood crossing her arms and looked down at him before nodding.

“Fine…” He nodded and stood giving her one last hug before beginning to walk out of the dojo only briefly stopping when he heard her call his name.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…For being here” He nodded and smiled.

“Anytime Saeko-chan.” He made it to his car and sat in the driver’s seat running a hand through his hair with a small sigh. 

“Now comes the hard part…convincing Samui” He started his car the sound echoing through the empty parking lot. His tires screeched at the fast exit from the lot while he made his way to the store intent on getting some things to convince Samui.

Uzumaki House

Samui pulled slowly into the driveway having had completed her errands a while ago. The familiar white sedan of her boyfriends was parked further into the driveway letting her park behind him. She turned the ignition before grabbing her bags and walking to the door and went to fish for her key when she noticed it was slightly opened. She raised an eyebrow and opened it all the way the smell of Vanilla invading her nostrils. She breathed in the scent her mood already improving and stepped inside closing the door behind her she set her bags down when she noticed rose pedals on the floor. A smile made its way onto her face while she followed the trail of flowers. The short journey led her to the bathroom making her almost giddy. She opened the door to the sight of Naruto Sitting in the large bathtub. He eyed her though the door.

“Samui-chan…Come on in” She resisted the urge to tear her clothes off and nodded closing the door behind her while slowly taking off the suddenly restricting clothing and easing into the hot water. He gave her an obvious appreciative eye as she eased into the bath and let her crawl in between his legs her full chest pressing against his. Her hands made it to his shoulders where she rubbed them giving him a devilish smirk. She leaned forward matching his gaze the two meeting in a chaste long kiss. He made to make the kiss deeper but before he could Samui pulled away.

“So what’s the special occasion?” He shrugged removing his hands from either side of the bath and wrapped them around her waist pulling into him. He smiled and eyed her.

“I can’t do something nice and romantic for my beautiful sexy girlfriend?” She hummed feeling elated at the complements and gave him a smirk. She wrapped her arms around his neck touching their noses together letting his hands go to her ass.

“I suppose so” He grinned and gripped the firm cheeks in his hands rubbing the up and down for a while. Their lips met for the second time in a much more heated manner with the added bonus of tongue. 

“Mmmm by the way he’s acting he’ll be topping this time around…” The thought of her blonde Adonis hammering away into her made her excited and knew if she had been wearing panties they would be soaked clean through. The whiskered blonde left her ass alone trailing his hands back up her body slowly while his mouth made its way down to her neck. He tasted and bit leaving small marks making her gasp. Her hands found their way to his back for added grip. He moved forward his hands now back to her waist in a strong hold. She moved forward now completely on top of her before he began lowered his hands to her spot. He stroked her slowly getting a gasp while his other hand reached around to play with her ass once more. Her gasps filled the room while he leaned forward to her waiting chest taking in a pointed nipple. His tongue rolled around the hard pink flesh while he lightly bit down earning a particularly loud moan form his futa. He slipped the hand stroking her to the slit just below it and inserted a finger and reveled in the feeling that he almost forgot about. It was undeniably warm and smooth and made him twitch in anticipation. Several more moment passed with Naruto changing to stroking and fingering her sometimes both. Finally he stopped and brought his body on top of his the bubbles in the water moving away as he moved. He connected them in a hot kiss Samui somewhat dazedly returning it. 

Samui was out of her mind riding on the trails of pleasure. Whenever Naruto took top she was reminded of his skills at working her body. He was able to make her squirm, gasp and twist in the most wonderful ways. She felt him entering and the feeling of being full came to her once again. It was a feeling that being top could never hope to give and almost loved it as much. The steady he pace he began to build made her moan uncontrollably. Her long legs wrapped around his waist bringing him in deeper with every thrust. Her hands made their way to his soaked hair tangling and combing through the bright almost yellow locks. His mouth ghosted over hers for a moment before moving to her neck and biting ever so slightly. She mewled with ever nip inviting him to do it over and over. A particular hard thrust made her body turn to jelly when he hit just the right spot. His pace had built up to a steady pounding taking away her ability to moan her mouth now stuck in an “O” a silent scream filling the air. Her boyfriends ragged breathing was audible in her ear although faintly.

“Na…” She began trying her best to call out to her love but only received his tongue slipping into her open cavity. Their tongues twirled and she knew her end was near and if the beautiful blonde on top of her ragged breathing and frantic kissing and pounds was any indication he was close too. As soon as she finished the thought she felt the feeling in her spill over unable to control herself. Naruto heard the moaning mess of the blonde beneath him and patted himself on the back before he too felt the need to release. His heart sank a bit when he realized he was still sheath in her having stopped to let her have her own release he pulled out with Samui finishing him off quickly making him groan. The two once again cleaned themselves off and stepped out of the large tub. The two dried each other refraining from an encore session. She leaned into his embrace her hands finding his chest and snuggling into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her while he rested his head on hers.

“I love you Naruto” she whispered happily. He smiled and returned the proclamation. They stayed like that for a while longer before she remembered that he had supposedly talked to Saeko.

“So how did the talk go?” She felt him tense and felt a niggling feeling. She wasn’t going to like this.

“Uhh well you know…It went…” That made Samui nervous but she had a small feeling as to what he might’ve done. She now looked straight into his wandering eyes a look that said “spill it”.

“-Cough- um…so…I kinda… Invited Saeko-chan…. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you you? I mean… I really love you Samui”

“Naruto…what did you do?” She said evenly ignoring his sweet talk. He rubbed his neck his face contorting in several emotions.

“I told her that maybe we could be together while I’m together with you…” Samui crossed her arms and sighed. She expected this but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make him sweat for it.

“I see…” He made to say something but a finger silenced him. She led him to the bedroom where she dressed herself into a pair of short shorts and one of shirts before grabbing a pillow and blanket. His shoulders sunk as she handed him the cloths.

“I’m not upset and we can make this work but… You’re still going to be punished goodnight” He nodded before stalking to the living room and plopping down on the couch getting ready for a fitful sleep. As he began to drift off to sleep he gave a small smirk.

‘Worth it’

Uzumaki house next morning

Samui entered the living room to a sight that made her morning. Naruto laid on the couch his head head on the floor while his legs laid on the couch. His sleep obviously hadn’t of been that good. Her own rest hadn’t been very peaceful either having woke up several times to an empty bed only to remember why. She kneeled over her lightly snoring boyfriend and lightly tapped his cheek. His eyes slowly opened before he smiled.

“Samui? Ow my neck…” she watched him get up slowly and rub his aching body. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

“Learned your lesson?”

“Mhm don’t start a second relationship with asking first” Samui let an amused snort leave her before she intertwined their fingers.

“You’re not out of the clearing yet I still have to talk to Saeko” He nodded and continued to nurse his neck. Samui sighed her features becoming resolved.

‘I can only hope this works out…I don’t know what I’d do without him’

A/N: Shortest chapter I’ve ever done I usually try to get 7k words but this chapters been saved on my computer forever and I figured I should just post it. I can’t make any promises on more frequent updates but I will try!


End file.
